


Dirty Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has never worked in his entire life, so when his father obliges him to look for a summer job he is not amused. It is only by chance that he finds an ad about a job at Hummel Tires&Lube and he sure as hell can't imagine who he'll meet there.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is an old work that I decided to delete, but after some convincing I decided to 'orphan' it instead. Be gentle with it.

_Fuck, I can't believe it's morning already_. Sebastian Smythe groaned and cursed under his breath before forcing himself to leave his bed. The green-eyed boy stirred like a lazy cat and went into the bathroom to completely wake himself up with a nice, cold shower. He definitely needed a good shower, for he smelled like a fucking mini bar and he'd rather die than let his parents notice this. They wouldn't be too happy if they knew that their precious son – the pride and hope of the whole family – had used a fake id to go to a gay bar. No, they wouldn't be thrilled at the idea. His parents would probably kill him if they knew that he had also drunk himself stupid and fornicated in the restroom of said bar with a male stranger. _I can't wait to leave this town and go to college_. After the shower, Sebastian wore a nice shirt and a pair of jeans to have breakfast with his parents. Sunday morning tradition: family breakfast. He was tired and he wasn't hungry, but he joined his parents in the kitchen nevertheless. The moment his mother saw him, she smiled warmly at him.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

Sebastian kissed his mother on the cheek before sitting next to her. His mother was the most beautiful woman Sebastian had ever seen. She was a petite and elegant woman, with chestnut-brown-coloured hair and emerald green eyes.

“Good morning, Mum. Good morning, Dad.”

Sebastian took a brief look at his father. _Shit, he is angry_. Sebastian's father was a scary, tall, well-built man with dark hair and dark eyes. Once again the eighteen-year-old boy reflected upon how different he was from his father. Sebastian looked just like his mother, apart from his height – the only real proof that he was his father's son. Samuel Smythe's voice brought Sebastian back to reality.

“Where were you last night?”

Sebastian's mind frantically worked to concoct the perfect lie. He couldn't say the truth, he simply couldn't. His parents didn't know he was as gay as unicorns and rainbows and he sure as hell didn't want them to know.

“I was hanging out with Jeff. Sorry if I came back home late, it won't happen again.”

His father stared at him for a few seconds, making Sebastian feel uncomfortable and scaring him a bit. After a while, the middle-aged man poured himself a cup of coffee and spoke again.

“I want you to get a summer job.”

Sebastian choked on his coffee and stared wide-eyed at his father. Was his father serious? No, he couldn't be serious. Right?

“I beg your pardon?”

The middle-aged man put down his cup of coffee and locked his icy eyes with his son's. He hated to repeat himself.

“I want you to get a summer job, Sebastian. I want you to learn how to be responsible.”

Sebastian was one breath away from saying that he didn't need a fucking job to learn  how to be responsible, when his father added something else that made his blood turn into ice.

“Besides, I'd hate for you to waste your summer hanging out with _Jeff_.”

The stress his father put on his friend's name made Sebastian go pale. _He knows. He definitely knows_. Sebastian swallowed down his fear and took a deep breath before nodding. Satisfied, his father focused on his breakfast again. Before leaving the kitchen, the middle-aged man gave Sebastian a newspaper. The green-eyed boy thanked him, his eyes never leaving his cup of coffee. The moment his father was out of the kitchen, his mother smiled warmly at him.

“Don't worry, sweetie. Your father just worries about you.”

Sebastian smiled at his mother and thanked her for the coffee before leaving the room. At least his mother didn't know, apparently. _Thank God_. With a sigh, the green-eyed boy entered his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. Sebastian stared at the newspaper as though it was his fault before opening it and searching for the perfect summer job.

 

Half a hour later, Sebastian was still examining job ads, his mind working frantically to weigh the pros and cons of every job. Using a highlighter, the tall boy underlined the most interesting job offers. _Hmm, the Lima Bean is searching for a new waiter. That could be interesting. Maybe I'd be able to have free coffee and biscuits for the whole summer_! Suddenly, the idea of getting a summer job wasn't that bad. He turned the page and his eyes fell on another ad:

'Do you want to learn how to fix a car? It's your lucky day, 'cause Hummel Tires&Lube is looking for a new mechanic! If you are interested, call us. No previous experience required.'

Sebastian stared at this ad for a few seconds, a wide smile appearing on his face. _This is it. I've always had a thing for sweaty men in coveralls_. Before changing his mind, Sebastian underlined the ad and promised himself to call them the following morning. Suddenly, being obliged to look for a summer job – _a job! I haven't work a day in my entire life and now I have to!_ – didn't disgust him that much.

 

The following morning, Sebastian had breakfast with his mother. His father was at work, so the two were alone in the house. The green-eyed woman smiled at him while drinking her coffee.

“Have you already started looking for a job, honey?”

Sebastian nodded, his stomach clenching at the idea of calling that phone number. What if they had already found someone else for the job? What if they decided he wasn't the right man? _Just call that fucking number before changing your mind, you idiot_. The green-eyed boy excused himself before going back to his room. Once there, he took his cellphone and dialled the number, his heart beating fast and his hands sweaty. A few seconds later, someone picked up.

“Hummel Tires&Lube, how can I help you?”

Sebastian wetted his lips and took a deep breath before speaking, hoping for his voice not to be too trembling.

“Hello, this is Sebastian Smythe. I'm calling because I found the ad about a possible job there. Is it still available?”

The man immediately reassured him that they were indeed searching for a new mechanic and that, if he wanted, he could go there that afternoon to discuss it. Sebastian smiled. He liked this man already.

“Something like a job interview?”

The mechanic laughed and answered.

“Yes, but don't worry. You seem like a good kid, I'm sure we'll get along well with each other.”

Sebastian thanked him and told him that he'd be there around four pm. The moment he ended the phone call, Sebastian smiled and put his cellphone away. His first job interview! He was sure that he was going to have fun this summer. And maybe he'll meet someone new too.

 

\- - -

 

 _This is it. Take a deep breath. Don't be nervous, you have no reason to be! You are Sebastian Smythe and Fabulous is your middle name. Just go!_ Sebastian cleared his throat and licked his lips before entering Hummel's Tires  & Lube. God, this place was huge! The green-eyed boy took a look around. He liked this place. It was dirty and noisy, but welcoming in a sort of charming way.

“You must be Sebastian.”

Sebastian almost jumped out of his skin. Behind him there was a bald man who was wearing coveralls, a baseball cap and a warm smile.

“I'm Burt Hummel. We talked this morning.”

Sebastian wore his most charming smile and offered his hand for him to shake. This man had scared the living shit out of him, but manners came first, right? Especially considering that he wanted to work for him.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Burt shook his hand, the warm smile never leaving his face.

“There's no 'sir', here. Call me Burt.”

Sebastian nodded. Wow, this Burt was an extremely likeable person. Burt showed him around the place and introduced him to the other man who worked there – a tall and intimidating guy called Jim. The moment they entered Burt's small office, Sebastian nervously adjusted his shirt. _Make it or break it, Smythe_. Burt smiled at him.

“No need to be nervous, kid. So, tell me something about you. How old are you?”

The tall guy cleared his throat before speaking.

“I'm eighteen-year-old. I've just finished high school and I'll start college this fall. This would be a summer job for me. I have no previous experience, but I'm rather smart and I have no problem getting my hands dirty.”

Burt nodded. Hiring someone just for the summer was not exactly his plan, but he liked this Sebastian character. _Damn me and my soft spot for kids_. Before Burt could tell Sebastian that he wanted to hire him, his cellphone rang. The bald man took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

“Sorry, I have to pick up,” Sebastian just nodded and smiled. Burt picked up, a smile on his face. “Hey, buddy.. Yes, of course.. Okay, but don't be late for dinner. Bye, I love you too.”

The green-eyed boy wanted to know if Burt had been talking with his son, but he didn't want to be inappropriate. Fortunately, Burt must have heard the unspoken question or something similar.

“Sorry, that was Kurt, my son.”

Sebastian smiled and he forced himself not to laugh. Burt and Kurt? That was kind of funny. Burt smiled too.

“Yes, I know. That was my wife's idea.”

Was Burt a fucking mind-reader? _God, let's hope not_. The green-eyed boy tried to picture Kurt in his mind. How old was he? Was he thin? Did he have green eyes like his dad? Was he cute? _Don't ask him this, please_.

“How old is he?”

 _Asking one question wouldn't be inappropriate, right? I'm just curious_. Burt smiled fondly just thinking about his son. Wow, he really wore his heart on his sleeve. Burt Hummel wasn't anything like Sebastian's father. For a second, Sebastian's heart ached a bit.

“He's sixteen-year-old. My wife passed away eight years ago, so he's all that I have, you know. My whole family. I'm so lucky to have him, he's the sweetest kid on earth.”

Sebastian expressed his condolences for Burt's late wife. He couldn't even imagine what losing a parent could mean. His mother was the most important woman in his life – and she would always be the most important woman in his life, especially because he was gay, so no wife for him – and even though his father could be a pain in the ass (and not the kind of pain in the ass Sebastian liked) he loved him. Burt smiled sadly and thanked him.

“It was a long time ago. Now, tell me.. how do you plan to celebrate your first job, kid?”

 

When Sebastian told his mother that he had been hired, she smiled proudly at him and hugged him tightly.

“Your first job, I'm so excited! We have to celebrate! What would you like to eat tonight, honey? I'll cook you anything you want!”

Sebastian hugged her back and thanked her. He had the best mum in the world. The tall teenager wondered if she'd love him in the same way if he told her that he was gay. Saying that he was scared to find out would be an understatement. After telling his mother what he'd like to have for dinner, he went to the living room, where his father was reading a book.

“Do you have a second, Dad?”

His father nodded, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading. Sebastian fidgeted a little with his fingers before telling him about his new job.

“I found a summer job.”

His father raised his eyes and stared at Sebastian with a surprised and amused expression on his face.

“Wow, that was fast. Congratulations, Sebastian.”

Sebastian thanked him and left the room. He didn't expect kisses, hugs or exaggerated expressions of love and affection, but maybe a few words more wouldn't have killed him. _Screw him_. Sebastian entered his room and locked the door behind him. Without a second of hesitation, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Jeff.

“Hey, Seb! What's up?”

Sebastian smiled. Jeff had been his best friend since.. well, forever. Their families had always been close friends, so the two boys had spent all their childhood together. Not that Jeff had actually moved to adolescence yet. Jeff happened to be gay too, even though his parents didn't know it. Realising that he still had to answer, Sebastian told Jeff the exciting news.

“Sit down. Can you guess who has just obtained his first job ever?”

Jeff almost squeaked in excitement and asked for _all_ the details. With a wide and happy smile on his face – thank God that Jeff gave him some satisfaction – Sebastian told him everything.

“Is your boss hot?” Jeff asked at the end.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Jeff was unbelievable. The blond guy was lucky enough to have a boyfriend and yet he constantly eyed all the other boys – and men too! Not that Sebastian didn't do the same, he was a teenage guy with needs after all, but at least he did _not_ have a boyfriend. He was justified!

“He's straight and old enough to be my father and he wouldn't be my type anyway. And he's my boss.”

Jeff hummed in understanding. How boring. Sebastian could be so righteous sometimes. Jeff was just about to ask him if he could get a picture of him in coveralls, when a sneeze stopped him.

“Did you catch a cold, Jeff?” Sebastian asked. He was sincerely worried for his best friend, but he also wanted to tease him a little. He knew how much Jeff hated being ill.

“Don't ask. I spent the whole Saturday night in bed, alone, and looking like Sneezy.”

Sebastian was just about to laugh when something struck him. _My father knew that Jeff was ill! Maybe his parents told my Dad. That's why he didn't believe me when I said I was out with him! It's not because he knows I'm gay! Thank God._ Sebastian sighed with relief and sat on his bed. He had to tell them, sooner or later, but he fortunately had time to brace himself for their reaction. Now he could focus on something else: his first day of work.

 

\- - -

 

The evening of his first day of work, Sebastian basically crawled back home, for he didn't have enough strength to walk. He was all covered in sweat, dirt and oil, his hair was a mess and he smelled. Awfully. The moment his father saw him, he burst out laughing.

“Aren't you a sight?”

The green-eyed boy snorted and shook his head. He couldn't believe that his father was laughing at him. Firstly, because his father never laughed. Ever. Secondly, because come on, he wasn't that bad, was he? _Yes, you are. You are a mess_.

“Very funny, Dad. Hilarious.”

His father smiled at him. Sebastian's eyes widened and he almost fainted. He hadn't seen his father smile in ages. Was he high or something? The middle-aged man took a step towards the stairs.

“I'll run you a bath, it looks like you could use one right now.”

Sebastian nodded and thanked him. What the hell was going on? Why was his father being so kind and caring? Not that he minded, but it was odd. The last time his father had run a bath for him, Sebastian was something like six years old. When Sebastian reached the top of the stairs – and that alone felt like a real miracle – he went into his bathroom and found a hot and scented bath waiting for him. _Thank God_. The tall boy closed the door, removed his dirty clothes and carefully lowered himself into the water. He had never imagined that working could be so physically demanding. Sebastian wasn't afraid of sweating: years of Lacrosse and Glee Club had prepared him enough to bear this kind of labour. It was just that he didn't know a _thing_ about cars, so he had to learn everything. Just like he had told Burt this morning.

 

_“So, you told me that you have no previous experience. Right?”_

_Sebastian nodded and shot Burt his most charming smile, trying not to look as guilty as he felt. Right, he didn't know a thing about cars and he told Burt this. At Sebastian's words, Burt chuckled and adjusted the baseball cap on his head._

_“Do you know what a tire is?”_

_Sebastian forced himself not to roll his eyes. He wasn't that ignorant, come on. He nodded. Burt went on._

_“A wheel?” Sebastian nodded again and pointed at the wheel. Burt nodded. “Do you know where the engine is?”_

_“Yes, Burt.”_

_Burt nodded again and smiled at him. The kid was smart and he kept his emotions under control. He was not a hot head, and this was good._

_“So you do know things. We know where to start.”_

_Sebastian laughed._

_“Do you mean something like How To Be A Mechanic For Dummies?”_

_Burt laughed and nodded before leading Sebastian towards another broken car. He was ready to teach him all he needed to know about cars._

 

Sebastian smiled at the memory and washed himself, scrubbing every inch of his skin to remove all the dirt. He still could not believe how much he enjoyed being around cars and dirtying his hands to study them. _Maybe I should rethink about my choice of college. Suddenly studying law doesn't seem a great idea any more_. Discarding every thought about college, Sebastian towelled himself dry and went into his room to put a pair of sweatpants and a clean tee-shirt on. Stretching his tired limbs, he went into the kitchen, where his mother was cooking. With a smile on his face, he kissed her on the cheek.

“This thing smells awesome! What are we having for dinner? I'm starving!”

His mother smiled and told him what she was cooking. Sebastian sat there in a chair to keep her company.

“So, honey, how was your first day?”

A wide smile appeared on Sebastian's face.

“Fantastic! Burt, my boss, disassembled and reassembled an engine before my eyes so that I could see every single part. He's amazing, I swear.”

Sophie Smythe smiled proudly at him. She was so happy that Sebastian liked his job. She just wanted her little boy to be happy and satisfied with his life.

“I'm glad for you, sweetie. What about your colleagues? Are they interesting?”

Sebastian thought about it. The only colleague he had met was Jim, the scary, gigantic man. Jim was the kind of man who didn't speak unless obliged. Sebastian didn't like him that much, but after all he didn't have to marry him, right? Burt had told him that Kurt worked there too every now and then and Sebastian couldn't wait to finally meet him. Burt had spent the whole lunch break talking about his kid and the green-eyed boy was sincerely curious to meet him. His boss had told him that Kurt had just finished his Sophomore year at McKinley High School, that he liked to sing (he was part of the school Glee Club, Nude Erections or something similar) and that he liked to cook. _I just can't wait to meet him_.

“Sweetie? Are you okay?”

Sebastian realised that he hadn't answered because he was lost in his mind. _Yes, lost in thinking about your boss' son. Nice job_. Sebastian forced a smile on his face.

“Sorry, I was just thinking. I have one colleague, Jim, and he's.. pretty cool. I guess. Kind of scary.”

His mother laughed and asked him more questions, keeping him focused on the conversation and making him forget about Kurt.

 

The following morning when Sebastian entered Burt's shop his boss was nowhere to be seen. _Wow, this is weird_. Wearing his most charming smile, Sebastian went to Jim, who was swearing and cursing against a broken car.

“Morning, Jim! Where's Burt?”

Jim turned around and stared at him for a few seconds, making Sebastian feel extremely uncomfortable. He usually didn't mind being stared at – especially being stared at by cute guys or sexy men – but Jim wasn't his type.

“He has errands to run. But don't worry, newbie, you have a new nanny.”

The green-eyed boy crossed his arms on his chest and he was just about to shoot a sarcastic retort when a high-pitched voice caught his attention.

“Sebastian, right?”

Sebastian turned around and his heart almost stopped. There, in front of him, was standing the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. This guy had piercing blue eyes, soft-looking chestnut-brown-coloured hair, a fair complexion and a thin body. The boy raised an eyebrow and an amused expression appeared on his face. _Oh, fuck, I haven't answered yet! Answer, you idiot!_

“Yes, that's me.”

 _Oh, shit, please tell me I haven't stuttered. Please_. The mysterious boy smiled at him and offered his hand.

“I'm Kurt Hummel.”

Sebastian's jaw dropped. No fucking way. This angelic sight couldn't be Burt's son, come on! The green-eyed boy cleared his throat, smiled at him and shook his hand. _Wow, his hand is so soft_. In that moment Jim left them alone muttering something about going to look for a fucking tool. The moment they were alone, a dangerous and almost predatory light appeared in Kurt's eyes, while a satisfied grin appeared on his face. The shorter boy took a step closer to Sebastian and cocked his head.

“So.. How old are you, Sebastian?”

The green-eyed boy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he could say anything reasonable. Damn if Kurt's eyes were mesmerising.

“I'm eighteen-year-old.”

Kurt smiled at him again. He liked Sebastian very, _very_ much. _Had I known that Dad had hired eye candy like this I would have asked to be hired too_. The blue-eyed boy turned around to offer Sebastian a view of his ass.

“Come on, Bas. I promise I'll take good care of you.”

The mischievousness in Kurt's voice hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks and he couldn't stop his eyes from fixing on his ass. Damn, his ass was one of a kind. The green-eyed boy mentally kicked himself. He was _not_ going to have the hots for his boss' son. Not at all.

 

\- - -

 

Sebastian wanted to punch himself and scream. No, punching himself wouldn't be enough. He wanted to beat the living shit out of himself. Kurt had been talking for the last five minutes – at least – and the green-eyed boy hadn't listened to a fucking single word. _How am I supposed to focus on what he's saying if he's so hot?_ Sebastian's eyes fell on Kurt's rosy lips. _God, they look so soft_. Sebastian had kissed many boys before, more than he cared to remember, but there was something special about Kurt Hummel. Maybe it was the way he licked his lower lip in concentration, or the way in which he nibbled at it when he couldn't find the right words. Maybe it was the way he succeeded in looking awesome while wearing coveralls – _and let's be honest: nobody looks good in coveralls_. Yes, the blue-eyed beauty would certainly be a great fuck. The tall teenager rolled his eyes and mentally scolded himself again. _Stop it, Sebastian. He's your boss' son, for fuck's sake! You can't screw this up. Or screw him, unfortunately. Kurt Hummel is off limits, okay? Now get a grip of yourself and fucking focus before he notices that you haven't been listening to a word he has said_. Sebastian took a deep breath and forced his eyes to move from Kurt's crotch – _damn, he seems to have a great asset there_ – to his face. _Oh fuck_. Kurt was staring at him with a cocky smile on his face.

“Do you like what you see, Sebastian?”

Sebastian blushed and lowered his eyes. This was not good. He didn't want to lose his job so soon, his father would probably kill him on the spot. If he survived Burt's rage, that for sure. He didn't know Burt that well, but he was rather sure that papa bear would tear him into pieces if he caught him sneaking a peek at his son's privates. Before Sebastian's mind could find something sensible to say, Jim entered the room and interrupted them.

“Hey, kids. I'm going to get some food for lunch. Behave.”

A reassuring, sweet and innocent smile appeared on Kurt's face.

“Don't worry, Jim, we'll be fine.”

Jim nodded and left without another word. The moment they were alone again, Kurt's innocent smile turned into a mischievous grin. _Why do I feel screwed?_ Sebastian swallowed and fidgeted a bit.

“So..” Kurt basically purred, “how do you want to spend your lunch break?”

Sebastian was so hard in his pants that it hurt. Everything about the younger boy screamed sex and Sebastian had never been famous for turning down a good fuck. Truth be told, at Dalton he was quite a man whore. If there was something he liked – and was good at – that was sex. Kurt, though, was off limits. Completely off limits. _There you go, Smythe. Now explain it to Sebastian Junior if you can manage, please_. The green-eyed boy closed his eyes for a second, trying to kill his boner with unsexy and disgusting thoughts. The moment he closed his eyes, he felt something heavy in his lap. _What the fuck..?_ Sebastian opened his eyes and found Kurt sitting in his lap. Before the green-eyed boy could pinch himself to wake himself up from what was certainly a wet daydream, Kurt locked their lips together, basically assaulting his mouth. Immediately, Sebastian groaned and opened his mouth – whether to protest or give Kurt access he wasn't really sure – a few whimpers echoing in the room. God, Kurt was a good kisser. When their lips parted, Kurt attacked Sebastian's neck with little bites and cat-like licks.

“Oh God. We shouldn't do this!”

Sebastian's willpower and reason abandoned him when Kurt palmed his aching hard cock through his jeans. At the unexpected friction, the green-eyed boy bucked his hips and shouted. A satisfied smile appeared on Kurt's face.

“You're right. Do you want me to stop?”

Kurt sucked Sebastian's pulsing point as though his life depended on it and increased the speed and pressure of his hand on the older boy's cock. Sebastian whimpered and shook his head. No, he definitely didn't want Kurt to stop. Ever. The blue-eyed boy was a fucking pro with his hands. Using his free hand – the one that was not playing with Sebastian's rock-hard cock – Kurt lifted the green-eyed boy's tee-shirt, exposing a tanned chest sprinkled with freckles. The younger boy licked his lips and attached them to one of Sebastian's nipples, causing the older boy's eyes to roll with pleasure. He was _so_ not going to last long. When Kurt bit on the sensitive nipple – making pain mix with pleasure in a devastatingly hot way – Sebastian lost it and came in his pants with a loud scream.

 

“So..” Kurt basically purred, “how do you want to spend your lunch break?”

Sebastian blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to shove every dirty thought about his boss' son away. He had never experienced a wet dream _that_ realistic before. There was no doubt that Kurt was a devious little minx, but Sebastian was _not_ going to fall for him. Or have sex with him. He was better than this, right? Right. The green-eyed boy cleared his throat before answering, doing his best to sound annoyed and not excited.

“Eating.”

Happy that his tee-shirt was long enough to cover the boner he was obnoxiously sporting in his jeans, Sebastian stood up and went to the little bathroom Burt had showed him the day before to take care of the not-so-little problem in his pants. He was rather satisfied with himself for his little victory. _Sebastian Smythe one, Kurt Hummel zero_. In the other room, Kurt smirked. _This is going to be a very interesting summer_.

 

The moment Burt was back, Kurt headed towards McKinley high school for summer cheerleading training. He really loved being part of the Cheerios, but his mind was currently focused on something else – or rather, somebody else. With his white and red uniform on, Kurt joined his friends on the football field.

“Hi, girls.”

Brittany and Santana smiled at him – well, Brittany smiled, while Santana smirked. Sometimes he asked himself why he hadn't quit the Cheerios when Mercedes did, but he knew the answer to this question: he loved to perform. The blue-eyed boy stretched his limbs a bit and frowned when Santana slap him on his ass.

“What's bothering you, Lady Hummel? Tell me.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't usually brag about being rejected, especially because it rarely happened. Sebastian was going to be hard to seduce, he could already tell.

“Nothing, Santana. It's just.. a guy.”

Immediately, Santana's eyes glimmered with interest. A boy in Kurt Hummel's life? Oh, she had to know _everything_ right now.

“Is he hot?”

Kurt thought about Sebastian, about his long limbs, broad shoulders and coy smile. Damn, that guy would probably make a saint sin. And Kurt was no saint at all.

“Very.”

Santana smirked and started to help Brittany with her ponytail, enjoying the feeling of Brittany's soft hair under her fingers.

“Why don't you tap his ass if he's so hot?” she smiled devilishly, “What, are you too shy?”

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms on his chest with his best bitch-please expression. Kurt Hummel didn't do shyness. He had no reason to be shy, not any more. Not now that he had learned how to seduce guys – and he had to give credit to Santana herself for this.

“Like hell I'm shy.”

Santana raised an eyebrow, the obnoxious smirk never leaving her face.

“Prove it. I have the perfect idea: let's bet on it. I'll give you one month to lure that guy in your pants – or get into _his_ pants, if you prefer. The one who wins will have a solo at our next competition with the Glee Club. What do you say? Are you in?”

God, the idea was appealing. He would kill two birds with one stone: have sex with a disturbingly hot guy _and_ gain a solo at Sectionals.

“What about Schuester, Santana? I'm not sure he'd approve.”

Santana adjusted her ponytail and her uniform.

“We'll deal with him at the right time, don't worry. So, are you in?” Santana asked offering her hand for him to shake.

Kurt thought about it for a few seconds before shaking her hand and nodding.

“I'm in.”

 

\- - -

 

The moment Sebastian was alone with Burt, a sigh left the green-eyed boy's mouth. Resisting Kurt and his sexiness for the whole morning had been exhausting. _How am I going to resist his advances the whole summer? How am I supposed to resist him when he's so damn hot? Damn!_ Burt's worried voice brought him back to reality.

“Are you okay, kid? You're a bit pale.”

Sebastian nodded and forced a smile on his face. He couldn't tell Burt that he was not okay because of Kurt. He simply couldn't. Burt would kill him if he knew that he had the hots for his precious kid.

“Yeah, just a bit tired. Let's go back to work, shall we?”

Burt stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, standing up and patting him on the shoulder. At the end of the afternoon, Burt was still worried for Sebastian. He didn't know him that well, true, but the kid seemed a bit off. He had been silent the whole afternoon and it was clear that his mind was elsewhere. Five minutes before the closure of the shop, Burt decided to talk to him.

“Is something bothering you, Sebastian?”

Sebastian lowered his eyes and bit his lower lip, his mind frantically working to dish out a sensible excuse. _Don't tell him that you are bothered because you'd like to fuck his kid into oblivion. Don't you dare_.

“I'm just worried about my parents.”

 _Well done, brain!_ This was true, after all. He was worried about coming out to them and being rejected. He had never told them that he was gay and he wasn't sure they would love him nevertheless. Burt stared at him for a few seconds.

“Because you are.. you know.. gay?”

Sebastian's face went pale and his eyes widened.

“Is it that obvious?”

Sebastian was not ashamed of his sexuality, really. He was just worried about how his parents would react. Detecting his anxiety, Burt shook his head and smiled at him.

“It's obvious to me because my son is gay, don't worry. Do you want to talk about it?”

The tall teenager thought about it for a second. Did he want to talk about it? Did he want to show how insecure he felt, how scared he really was? No, he didn't. He wore his most confident smile and shook his head.

“No, thank you. I'll be fine.”

Burt nodded and patted him on his back before bidding him farewell and leaving him alone. Once alone, Sebastian stretched his sore limbs and left the shop. _One day I'll tell them, I swear_.

 

Sebastian only allowed himself to think about the blue-eyed beauty when he was in his bathroom, ready to take a shower. Thank God he was alone in the house, he really needed some time to think. Or better, to have unholy thoughts. The green-eyed boy slowly stripped from his dirty clothes and entered the shower stall, moaning in bliss when the warm water hit him. Once he felt relaxed enough, he grabbed the shower gel, poured a generous amount of it on the palm of his hand and started to clean himself up, starting with his chest. He slowly massaged his sore muscles, taking his time to give attention to every inch of his body but his privates. He was keeping the fun for later. He carefully washed his mile long legs and arms before pouring more shower gel on the palm of his hand and letting his mind finally wonder. He imagined Kurt, looking at him with one of his sultry smiles. He imagined his hands, running on his back and touching him sweetly. With a moan, Sebastian grabbed his cock and stroked it delicately a few times, the shower gel working perfectly as lube. In his mind, it was Kurt's hand – not his own – that was stroking him while whispering dirty words in his ear. Feeling close already, the tall teen increased the speed of his hand and used the other one to play with his nipples. The right pressure on his cock and the thought of Kurt naked were enough to send him over the edge and he came with a loud groan. Sebastian panted a bit and stared at the mess on his hand for a while before sighing and cleaning himself up. _God, this shouldn't have happened. I've just masturbated thinking about my boss' sixteen-year-old son_. Feeling guilty and ashamed, he turned the water off and exited the shower stall. _I definitely need advice. This situation is going to kill me_. With his mind still spinning due to the strength of his orgasm, he dried himself up and wore a sweatshirt and the lower half of his pyjamas. Towelling his hair dry, he went into his room and fetched his cellphone. _Now, who should I call for advice?_ He took a look at the list of his recent calls before making his decision and calling Jeff. Jeff could be obnoxious sometimes, but he liked cock too, so he could understand how Sebastian felt and hopefully help him.

“Hey, Bas! What's up?”

Sebastian remained silent for a few moments, thinking. He had to find the right words or Jeff would misunderstand and get all excited for him finding the right guy and all that stuff his friend always fed him with.

“I need you help. It's about a guy-”

“Is he hot?” Jeff squeaked in excitement, interrupting Sebastian and making him swear under his breath.

“Super hot, but that is not the point.”

Before the green-eyed boy could explain the situation he was in, Jeff put him on loudspeaker, so that Nick could take part in the conversation too.

“So what's the point?” Jeff asked doing little to hide his excitement. The blond boy wanted nothing more for his friend than finding the right person and sharing his life with him.

“He's my boss' son.”

Sebastian could almost hear the sound of Jeff's heart breaking in pieces. _Stupid Jeff for being such a hopelessly romantic guy and stupid me for calling him. I should have called Hunter_.

“Are you still there, Jeff?”

“We're here, Bas,” Jeff's boyfriend reassured him. Nick was smiling at his boyfriend and soothingly rubbing his back to cheer him up. The dark-haired guy knew how much Jeff desired to see his best friend happy.

“I seriously need your help, guys. He's hot as hell but he's off limits! How can I resist his advances? I don't want to lose my job!” Sebastian almost screamed.

Nick and Jeff stared at each other for a few seconds, having a brief conversation with their eyes.

 

Jeff: Nick, this guy could be Mr. Right! Sebastian should date him!

Nick: We're not talking about dating, baby. We're talking about physical attraction.

Jeff: How can you be so sure?

Nick: Trust my instincts, honey. It's too soon to talk about love.

Jeff: Maybe you're right...

Nick: I am. Just wait and see.

Jeff: So he should just give up? He deserves a happy ending, Nick! You know he does!

Nick: I know, babe, and I agree with you. But maybe this guy is not Mr. Right.

 

Nick cleared his throat before speaking.

“Maybe you should stay away from him. And if you can't, just repeat 'he's my boss' son' in your head over and over again and you should be fine.”

Sebastian thanked his friends and asked them about their day before ending the phone call. The green-eyed boy stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about his friends' advice. Would that work? _Maybe I should call Hunter too_. Sebastian had met Hunter at Dalton during their Senior year. Sharing a dorm room five days a week had made them become pretty close. But not close enough to fuck. Hunter had made it clear on the very first day that he was 'not even remotely bi-curious', so the two were just friends. _And with that body of his, this is a real shame_. Sebastian decided that maybe talking with Hunter would do him good, so he called him. A few seconds later, he heard his friend's deep voice. _God, his voice_.

“Hello, Sebastian.”

“Hey, Hunt. Do you have a second?”

Hunter nodded even though Sebastian couldn't see him.

“Sure. What's going on?”

Sebastian explained him the situation, smartly skipping the part about this guy being sex on a stick and him thinking about Kurt while masturbating. At the end of the explanation, Hunter snorted.

“You're asking me advice about how to deal with a _guy_? This is even more embarrassing than that time I walked in on you having sex with a guy in my bed.”

Sebastian laughed. He remembered that day. He was so horny that he had fucked the guy in the wrong bed.

“In my defence, that guy was totally hot.”

Hunter laughed and shook his head. Sebastian was one of a kind. Before Sebastian could apologise for calling him, Hunter spoke.

“The only thing I can tell you is this: pay attention. I don't want you to lose your job or, even worse, your heart.”

Sebastian didn't know what to say. Hunter was usually cold and guarded, but sometimes – rarely – he showed his softer spot.

“Don't worry, you know I don't do feelings,” Sebastian joked.

He talked with Hunter a few more minutes before ending the phone call and throwing himself on his bed. Feelings were dangerous and complicated and unnecessary. This thing with Kurt was just about sex anyway, right? Right.

 

\- - -

 

“Damn it!”

Sebastian almost threw a fastener against the wall in exasperation. Five days of hard work and he still had to learn how to use a stupid screwdriver. Burt, who had witnessed this outburst, laughed and shook his head.

“Try again, kid, come on.”

Sebastian frowned in concentration as he tried again and again to adjust a muffler. He hated to fail, he just hated it. Burt observed him a few more seconds before going back to his office with a grin on his face. The kid was stubborn, he liked him. The green-eyed boy cursed under his breath again. _Damn, it's harder than it seemed_. Sebastian was so focused on the car he was trying to fix that he didn't notice that Kurt was right beside him. The blue-eyed boy was back from a cheerleading training and he couldn't stop staring at Sebastian. Kurt's eyes roamed all over the older teenager. There was no doubt that Sebastian was incredibly hot, with his long legs, his sparkling green eyes, his defined jaw, his long fingers which would feel so amazing while stretching him out.. _Stop right here, brain. I am_ not _going to sport an erection here, with my Dad in the other room and Santana here with me_. Kurt did his best to plaster an indifferent expression on his face, but it was too late: Santana had already understood what he had been thinking.

“At least you weren't lying, Lady Hummel. He's rather hot,” she almost shouted, making both Kurt and Sebastian jump in surprise.

Sebastian, who had been flat on his back half under the car, tried to stand up and bumped his head against the unmercifully hard metal surface of the car. Little, glimmering stars whitened his sight and the green-eyed boy groaned in pain. In a blink of an eye, Kurt knelt beside him and helped him to stand up.

“Are you okay, Sebastian?”

Sebastian groaned in response, his eyes closed and one hand on his head, trying to stop it from spinning. _Why is the room spinning?_

“Peachy. Do you think you can send away the little fairy that's jumping on my head with high-heeled shoes?”

Seeing Kurt's startled face, Santana snorted and a grin appeared on her face.

“He's just having a hell of a head-ache, Kurt. He'll be fine.”

Ignoring Santana, Kurt helped Sebastian sit in a chair. He was just about to ask Santana to call his Dad, when a less than amused Jim – who had witnessed the entire scene – arrived with some ice.

“Press this on the bump, kid. Kurt, you should probably take our champion home. I doubt it is a concussion, but keep an eye on him for a few hours, okay?”

Kurt nodded and stood up, carefully helping Sebastian stand up again.

“Come on, Sebastian. I'll take you home. I'll call you later, Santana.”

Santana waved her hand and smiled at him. _Now, this is going to be interesting. It seems that I've just involuntarily given Hummel the best occasion to get laid with the green-eyed broomstick. Let's wait and see_.

 

The moment Kurt parked his car in front of Sebastian's house, the blue-eyed boy gasped in surprise and had to hold his breath to calm down a bit. God, his house was _huge_! There were no other cars parked there, so they were probably going to be alone. _Perfect_. A devilish smile appeared on Kurt's face. _It seems that I'm going to win the bet_. Kurt turned down the engine of the car and smiled at Sebastian.

“Here we are. Do you think you can stand or do I have to carry you inside bridal-style?”

Sebastian snorted and stepped out of Kurt's car. He took only two steps towards the front door before a wave of dizziness hit him and he almost fell to the ground. Fortunately for him, Kurt was there to grab him.

“Whoa! Easy there, tiger. Here, let me help you,” Kurt said with a half-worried, half-amused expression on his face.

With Kurt's help, Sebastian inched his way inside his house. _Thank God Mum and Dad are at work_. The stairs were the worst part, for Sebastian was still a bit dizzy. Eventually, they entered Sebastian's bedroom.

“Here we go. Safe and sound.”

Sebastian smiled at Kurt and thanked him. With the last drop of strength he had left, he lay on his bed, paying extra attention to his head. Kurt stared at him for a few seconds before asking:

“How are you feeling?”

The taller teenager snorted and shook his head gingerly.

“Have you ever listened to Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night_?” Kurt nodded with a smile on his face. “Okay, the pounding in _her_ head was nothing compared to mine.”

Kurt laughed and lay himself on Sebastian's bed.

“Now you have a stranger in your bed too. Come on, let me take a look at your head.”

Sebastian forced himself not to blush as Kurt gingerly examined his head. Kurt was drop-dead gorgeous with that cheerleading uniform of his. _Get a hold of yourself, Smythe. And fucking stop staring at him like a creeper!_ When Kurt was done checking his head out – and checking _him_ out – the blue-eyed boy smiled reassuringly.

“It doesn't look that bad. I think you'll survive.”

Sebastian laughed and nodded.

“Thank you for saving my life, Doctor Hummel.”

He was just about to put some distance between them – having Kurt that close was affecting him more than he would like to admit – when Kurt cupped his face with his hands. He was just about to fucking kiss him when Sebastian turned his face away.

“Kurt, stop! What the hell??”

The little blue-eyed minx grinned and tried to kiss him again, but Sebastian put his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

“Are you out of your mind? We can't do this!”

Kurt pouted – fucking _pouted_ – and stared at him with anything but innocent eyes.

“Aw, come on. I've noticed the way you look at me, Sebastian. You're attracted to me, don't deny it.”

Sebastian blushed and bit his lower lip. Okay, maybe during the past few days he had been staring at Kurt. Okay, maybe he had been checking him out a bit, but come on! He was a teenager, he had needs. _And he is hot, sue me for sneaking a peek! Or two. The fact that I'm attracted to him doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of him. He's sixteen-year-old. And Burt would murder me. Horribly_. Sebastian swallowed and cleared his throat before replying.

“You're delusional.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow before using one hand to palm Sebastian through his jeans. _Oh, fuck_. Sebastian was hard as a rock. Kurt smirked.

“Your body doesn't lie, Sebastian.”

 _Thank you very much, dick. This was the perfect moment to harden_. Sebastian was completely paralysed. Frozen on the spot. _I'm so screwed_. He was as red as a tomato and he didn't know what to say or what to do. He was so lost in his head – where his brain was frantically working to find a way to escape – that he barely noticed Kurt pushing him down and sitting in his lap, trapping him on his own bed.

“Come on, what about having some fun?” the younger boy asked with a sultry voice.

Sebastian shook his head. This was not going to end well, he could already tell.

“No wa-”

This time, he wasn't quick enough. The moment Kurt's lips touched his, it was like a firework had exploded in his body. Or maybe it was just the concussion. Hard to tell. _I know I'm going to regret this_. Throwing all his reason out of the proverbial window, Sebastian cocked his head and deepened the kiss, using one hand to press Kurt even closer to him. _God, Kurt tastes beyond amazing!_ Sebastian was so engrossed in the kiss that he didn't hear the front door opening and a familiar voice calling his name. Kurt – lost in the kiss too – kept one hand on Sebastian's cheek, but he moved the other on Sebastian's hip, looking for some skin. Wow, Sebastian was a fantastic kisser. He was passionate, but gentle at the same time and he didn't use too much tongue. He kissed just like Kurt liked it. The pale cheerleader was just about to slid his hand under Sebastian's t-shirt when a female voice interrupted them.

“Honey, are you...... fine?”

Sebastian opened his eyes and hoped for a lightning to strike him. His mother was there, at his door, staring at him with a shocked expression. _Fuck_.

 

\- - -

 

Sophie Smythe elegantly sat on the couch and patiently waited for her son to join her. She had left her son enough time to say goodbye to his friend – no, she wasn't that naïve, but she wanted to hear it from her son's lips – and now she needed to talk to him. When Sebastian entered the living room, she raised her eyes and stared at him. Sebastian was nervously playing with the hem of his t-shirt and looked like a kicked puppy. When he sat beside her, the middle-aged woman smiled at him and took one of his hands in hers.

“Relax, sweetie. It's okay. I'm not going to throw you out or something like that.”

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at her with big, pleading green eyes. This was the end, he simply knew it. His mother being the best mother in the world wasn't going to change the fact that his father was going to kill him. Simple as that. Sophie sighed and started rubbing circles on his hand soothingly.

“Honey, I already knew it.”

This definitely caught Sebastian's attention and the green-eyed boy's mouth fell open in surprise. Was she being serious?

“What.. what do you mean, you already knew it?”

His mother smiled warmly at him and moved one hand to his face to caress his cheek lovingly.

“I know you like boys instead of girls, honey. And it's perfectly fine. I love you anyway.”

Sebastian stared at her with wide eyes, his mind working frantically to put together all the pieces. His mother had just walked in on him making out with an insanely hot guy and she was fine with it. _How can this be possible? Is this a trap or something? Is this a prank?_ Detecting her son's anxiety, Sophie Smythe sighed.

“I've been knowing this for _years_ , sweetheart.. You probably don't remember this, but when you were four you told me you were going to marry Jeff and have children with him.”

Sebastian hid his face behind his hands and a nervous laughter left his mouth. He could not believe his ears. When he eventually gained enough willpower to look at his mother and meet her eyes, he found her smiling adoringly at him. Feeling more relaxed, he laughed a bit.

“I was a dumb kid.”

Both Sebastian and his mother laughed. Seeing his mother so relaxed made him believe her. Maybe it was true, maybe she was okay with it. With a wide smile on his face, he hugged her.

“You're the best mum in the world. And, just for the record, I think I don't want to marry Jeff any more.”

She rubbed circles in his back and smiled happily behind his back. She loved him so very much. She didn't care if he loved boys, girls or both. He was always her kid.

“You can bet I am.”

Sebastian laughed and held her for a few seconds more. He was so lucky. When he was finally able to look into her eyes, he asked her something he desperately needed to know.

“What about.. Dad?”

 _Please, please, tell me he doesn't know. Please, tell me this. Please_. His mother smiled at him and raised an eyebrow before answering.

“He is fine with you being yourself too. And yes, this means he knows, honey. He's your father, you know. He's not blind. And he loves you anyway.”

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment, trying to send relieved tears away. He was a tough guy, he couldn't cry! His mother stroked his cheek one last time before standing up and shooting him a smile.

“I'll go prepare dinner. You relax a bit, okay?”

Sebastian nodded and smiled at her. She took a few steps towards the door before changing her mind and turning around to look at him again.

“One last thing, darling. Don't bring boys home with treacherous intentions when we are not here to keep an eye on you, okay?”

Sebastian blushed and nodded, his mouth too dry to produce any sound. _I want to die. This has been the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. Even more embarrassing than that time I was drunk and puked in Hunter's car. Screw all this shit, I need a night out. I need my fix of Scandals_.

 

Kurt was preparing dinner when Burt came back from work.

“Hey, kid. You okay?”

The blue-eyed boy smiled at his father and nodded.

“Yes. We'll have dinner in five minutes, so go wash your hands.”

Burt laughed and cracked a joke about being his kid's son. Kurt just rolled his eyes in reply and tried to hide a smile. He loved his father more than everything else in the world, but he was a teen now and he couldn't show it too much. By the time Burt was back, dinner was ready. Kurt smiled at him as he poured himself a glass of water.

“How was your day, Dad?”

Burt shrugged – he was chewing some chicken and he didn't want Kurt to scold him for speaking with his mouth full. The moment he swallowed, he replied.

“Fine. Nothing new. What about Sebastian? Did you take care of him?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. _I would have loved to, but his mother is a cockblocker_.

“Yes, Dad. Don't worry, you'll see for yourself on Monday.”

Burt nodded and asked Kurt about his day. After a few minutes of chatter, Burt asked him something.

“So, what are you doing later? Still having that sleepover at Santana's?”

Kurt hated lying to his dad, he really did, but he nodded nevertheless. His father would ground him until he was in college if he just knew where he was _really_ going that night. Santana had found out about a gay bar here in fucking Lima – believe it or not – and they wanted to go there tonight. Just him, Santana and Brittany. _Oh, I'm going to have so much fun. It feels like years since the last time I've gotten laid. Way too long for sure_. When dinner was over, Kurt washed the dishes and planned the perfect gay bar superstar outfit in his mind. He just couldn't wait to go there.

 

Hunter sighed and shook his head. _I can't believe they managed to drag me here. What the hell am I doing here? I'm not even gay, for crying out loud_. The tall guy studied his friends for a few seconds. Sebastian was adjusting his green polo shirt and smiling happily. Nick was staring at his boyfriend with sickeningly sweet adoration in his eyes. Jeff was basically jumping around, as excited as a kid on a sugar high. _This is going to be a loooong night_. Hunter sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. Detecting his friend's unhappiness, Sebastian put an arm around his shoulders.

“Relax, Hunt. We're going to have fun, okay? I promise.”

Hunter rolled his eyes.

“ _Your_ idea of fun is far from _my_ idea of fun, Seb.”

The green-eyed boy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“This is just because _your_ idea of fun is studying all night or watching a film on a good day. Come on, live a little!”

Before Hunter could do something stupid and embarrassing like throwing a tantrum – _yes, this is the terrible effect Sebastian has on me_ – Jeff smiled excitedly at them.

“Are you guys ready to go in?”

Sebastian answered 'yes' for both of them and dragged a less than convinced Hunter towards the front door of Scandals. Hunter held his head high and took a deep breath. _Well, it can't be that bad, can it?_

 

\- - -

 

It was that bad. No, it was even worse. Hunter could not believe that he was really here. He didn't like this place. Scandals was way too crowded for him, the music was too loud and he was receiving way too many creepy and predatory stares. While they were making their way through the crowd to the bar, someone slapped his ass – a very male dude who was even broader than him. Hunter swallowed down his anger and unconsciously moved a little closer to Sebastian. _I have nothing against homosexuals – God, my best friend is as gay as unicorns and rainbows! – but I don't like being touched_ there _without my consent_. The moment the four guys arrived at the bar, Hunter sighed in relief. Maybe here he would be safe. _Maybe I should stay here all night, keeping an eye on these idiots and waiting for them to be drunk enough so that I can take them home_. When the waiter saw them, he smiled warmly at them, his eyes fixed on Sebastian.

“Hi, guys. What can I do for you?”

Sebastian wore his best _I-am-sexy-and-I-know-it_ smile and cocked his head, shamelessly flirting with the waiter. The green-eyed boy was just about to order their drinks when a loud shriek stopped him.

“Oh my God! Sebastian, I haven't seen you in _ages_!”

Sebastian turned around and his eyes found a very excited – and probably drunk – Chandler. Chandler and Sebastian had been friends with benefits for a while during their Junior year at Dalton, but their... 'relationship' had ended the moment Chandler had found a boyfriend. Sebastian may be a slut, but he was not an asshole. And Chandler and his boyfriend were very cute together – _like, cute enough to make you want to puke frosted cookies and glitter_. Sebastian smiled at his blond friend and hugged him.

“It's good to see you, Chandler. How are you?”

The blond boy smiled widely.

“I'm fine, Bastian. But do you wanna know what would make me feel even better?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow and waited for his friend to tell him. He had his suspicions, but he didn't want to try and guess. With an even bigger smile on his face, the cute boy almost screamed the right answer to his question. “A Warbler performance, obviously!”

Sebastian laughed and nodded with a grin on his face. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun... and Hunter is_ so _going to hate me for this_. The tall teen turned towards his friends. Jeff and Nick were sharing a fancy, pink cocktail, while Hunter was drinking a beer and staring at the crowd. Raising his voice to catch his friends' attention, Sebastian elbowed Nick in his ribs.

“Come on guys, we have a show to do.”

With excited expressions on their faces, Jeff and Nick followed him, Nick dragging a less than convinced and slightly scared Hunter.

“What do you mean 'a show to do'? Sebastian? Answer me, damn it!”

Sebastian ignored his friend's words. Hunter really needed to live a little and stop being so uptight all the time. Even if Hunter seemed to have a very different opinion. He couldn't believe that Sebastian really wanted them to perform. _This is not going to end well_. When they reached the little stage – _and why the hell would a fucking gay bar have a fucking stage? Sebastian, I am so going to kill you for this_ – somebody handed them four microphones. Without wasting even a second, Sebastian turned his microphone on.

“Good evening, Scandals!” In that moment, somebody turned the music off and, understanding that something big was about to happen, everybody cheered at them. Hunter wanted to die. “We are the Warblers and we are going to rock your world!”

Sebastian shared a conspiratorial look with Nick and Jeff and the three former Warblers started to whistle, synchronised like the mechanisms of a watch. _Oh, Sebastian, hell is going to break loose soon. Just wait and see_. Not wanting to lose his face – damn, he was a performer for a reason – Hunter plastered a grin on his face and started to sing.

 

The moment Santana parked her car in Sandals' parking lot, the three cheerleaders smiled excitedly. They were surely going to remember this night forever: their first time in a gay bar. When Santana was done reapplying red lipstick on her lips, she turned towards Kurt and studied her friend's outfit. Kurt was wearing a painted on pair of jeans, black boots and a tight-fitting black shirt. The blue-eyed boy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Well? How do I look?”

Santana grinned devilishly and sent him a kiss and a wink.

“Delicious enough to eat. Let's go inside, ladies.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but followed her inside nevertheless. He was no lady at all, but apparently Santana kept forgetting it. Screw her, he needed a drink. When they entered Scandals, music was filling the air and there were people everywhere: guys, girls, drag queens... It didn't matter. Here, you could be whoever you wanted to be. Kurt smiled happily. He liked this place. They were just about to go to the bar when a voice attracted their attention towards another corner of the place.

“Good evening, Scandals! We are the Warblers and we are going to rock your world!”

 _Oh Gaga. Tell me I'm not dreaming, please, tell me this is real_. Sebastian Smythe was right there, on a little stage, with a microphone in his hand. What the hell was going on? Before Kurt could even realise it, music was no longer filling the room and three of the four hot guys were whistling in their microphones. _Could this be..?_ In a second, when the fourth guy started to sing, he had the answer to his question. Yes, it was.

 

_Can you blow my whistle babe, whistle babe, let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together and you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle babe, whistle babe, here we go._

Kurt could hardly believe how lucky he was. Here, before his eyes, Sebastian was dancing and hell could he dance. _He knows how to move that hot body of his, no doubt about it_. Beside him, Brittany was happily whistling and clapping her hands, like the majority of the people there. Santana, on the other hand, was staring open-mouthed at them.

 

_I'm betting you like people_

_And I'm betting you love freak mode_

_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_

_And stroke your little ego_

_I bet you I'm guilty your honour_

_That's just how we live in my genre._

_Bet your lips spin back around corner_

_Slow it down babe take a little longer._

Santana licked her lips as she stared at the lead singer. _Eye candy, all four of them. But the blond cutie is surely gay, and judging from their chemistry, the dark-haired guy is probably gay too. Too bad. Broomstick is gay – this I know for sure – and belongs to Hummel, so I'll have to take the lead singer_. The Latin cheerleader grinned. _Not that I'm complaining_.

 

_Can you blow my whistle babe, whistle babe, let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together and you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle babe, whistle babe, here we go._

Kurt had his eyes fixed on Sebastian. The way the taller guy moved his hips, the way he shook his ass.. It was almost too much to handle. Suddenly, Santana not-so-gently elbowed him in the ribs.

“I don't know you, Lady Hummel, but I would definitely blow his whistle.”

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

“You can take him, see if I care. I know which one I want.”

The two friends shared a smile before turning back towards the stage for the end of the show. Right at that moment, the lead singer did a fucking back flip and the crowd went crazy. When they hit the last note and stopped dancing, everybody applauded. The four performers bowed with wide smiles on their faces.

 

 _I'm going to kill Sebastian. I'm going to_ murder _him_. At the exact moment they left the stage, Hunter shot his best friend a murderous look. Sebastian just grinned innocently at him.

“You were amazing as usual, Hunter.”

Before Hunter could punch him in the face and beat him to death, a feminine voice cut in.

“I couldn't agree more, green-eyed version of Alvin Superstar.”

Both Hunter and Sebastian turned around. A dark-haired girl was standing there with a satisfied and flirty expression on her face. She was basically eye-fucking Hunter and ignoring Sebastian as though he wasn't even there. Sebastian frowned. _Where have I seen her before?_ When Kurt fucking Hummel and a blonde girl joined them, he knew where he had seen her before: at Burt's garage. She was a friend of Kurt.

“Hey, Sebastian. Fancy meeting you here,” Kurt purred.

 _Oh, damn_. Both Sebastian – who wasn't sure he could resist Kurt and those tight jeans of his – and Hunter – who had a bad feeling about Santana – felt rather trapped. And of course Niff was nowhere to be seen. _Thank you very much, guys_. Knowing that he was the one with more willpower and self-control, Hunter was the one to speak.

“Sorry, I'm not interested. Let's go, Sebastian.”

Sebastian nodded and followed his friend towards the front door of the bar. Kurt was too dangerous, he had to stay the hell away from him. They were almost at the door when Sebastian abruptly stopped. Hunter turned around to look at his best friend and raised an eyebrow. The green-eyed boy shrugged.

“We can't leave Niff here. Wait for me at the car, I'll be right back with them. They are probably just making out in the restroom.”

Hunter rolled his eyes and nodded before exiting the bar. With a sigh, Sebastian started to look for his friends. Suddenly, he felt really tired. _Where the hell are you, guys? Fuck, did they vanish or something?_ The tall teen entered the restroom, hoping to find his friends there, and he checked every inch of it. _Nothing. Fucking empty. Screw them, they can call a cab. I'm going home_. Sebastian turned around just to find himself face to face with one Kurt Hummel. _Damn_.

 

\- - -

 

Sebastian's eyes widened so much that Kurt almost laughed in his face, but he did his best to keep his face straight. _It's your moment, Kurt. Just follow the plan and everything will go smoothly. In a couple of weeks tops you'll win the bet, I promise_. The blue-eyed boy smiled warmly at the worried-looking teen.

“Hey, Sebastian. Don't run away again, please. I just want to tell you something.”

The green-eyed boy knew that he should get the hell out of this place and go back home, but he couldn't move. He just couldn't. Kurt's eyes kept him frozen there, lost in the marvellous, glittering blue. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Trying to feign nonchalance, Sebastian crossed his arms on his chest and cocked his head.

“I'm in a hurry, so make this quick, please,” _and painless_ Sebastian's mind added.

Kurt lowered his eyes and blushed – fucking _blushed_ – his hands playing nervously with the hem of his black shirt.

“I just want to tell you... To apologise. I want to apologise. I shouldn't have tried hitting on you, it was very inappropriate of me and I'm sorry.”

Now, this was unexpected. The older teen didn't know what to say or how to react. Kurt had such a mortified expression and he seemed really sorry. _Is he sincere?_ Before Sebastian could decide whether to trust him or not, Kurt raised his eyes and smiled shyly.

“Can we start over? I'd like for us to be friends. And you were really amazing on that stage, by the way.”

Sebastian blushed and couldn't stop a proud smile from appearing on his face. Kurt mentally cheered. _This is going to be almost too easy. I am definitely going to have him wrapped around my finger in a matter of days. At least I'm not lying about everything. He was really amazing. And by 'amazing' I mean hot as hell, but he doesn't want to know this. Not yet, at least_. A few seconds of silence later, Sebastian nodded.

“Yeah, I'd like that. 'Friends' sounds good. I'm glad you enjoyed the show.”

Kurt's blush deepened as he nodded coyly. _Thank God I know everything about keeping up the bashful school boy façade or this would be extremely painful_.

“Yes, I definitely enjoyed it. I have to go back to my friends. See you next week, Sebastian.”

Kurt waved his hand and smiled at him one last time before leaving. The moment he was out of the restroom and Sebastian was out of the bar, Santana and an oblivious Brittany joined him.

“So, did he _actually_ believe you suddenly don't want to get into his pants any more?” the Latin cheerleader asked with an incredulous sneer.

Kurt grinned devilishly and nodded.

“As easy as eating a pie.”

Santana would have complimented him for kidding the older guy, but it was not her style. She didn't do compliments, she only did insults. _I'm not going to worry too much. I can still win this bet_.

 

When Sebastian exited Scandals, he was so lost in his thoughts that he almost bumped into Hunter.

“Are you okay Sebastian? I was just about to come looking for you. It took you forever to come back.”

Hunter looked worried. Sebastian apologised for being late and ran a hand through his hair, destroying his perfect coif. _Jeez, this Friday night was something else_. Sebastian started walking towards Hunter's car and his friend, who was still a bit worried but didn't want to intrude, followed him. The moment Sebastian arrived at the car, he realised that someone was inside. _What the fuck?_ The green-eyed boy frowned, but he immediately relaxed when he recognised Jeff and Nick. _Wait, what are they doing here?_ With a surprised expression on his face, he turned around to face Hunter and raised an eyebrow.

“You found them! Where were they?”

Hunter blushed and sighed in annoyance before answering, his eyes focusing on everything but Sebastian's face.

“They were... Right here. They were having oral sex against _my_ car.”

Sebastian knew he shouldn't laugh, he could tell that his friend was beyond pissed off – and hey, he had every right to be – but he just couldn't stop himself. He burst out laughing and shook his head.

“Well, at least someone got lucky tonight.”

Hunter smacked him on his arm and shot him a murderous look, but Sebastian's grin only widened in response. Hunter could be such a prude sometimes. When the two boys entered Hunter's car, Sebastian turned around to take a look at his friends. Nick had a very satisfied expression on his face, while Jeff – whose lips were swollen and red – looked absolutely mortified. It wasn't hard to guess which one between them had gotten lucky tonight.

“Did you have fun, guys?” Sebastian asked feigning innocence.

Jeff just blushed in response, while Nick grinned and nodded, one of his arms protectively wrapped around Jeff's shoulders. Sebastian smiled warmly at them before turning around to stare at the road. _Jeff and Nick are adorable. They have really found each other and they are probably going to be together forever_. For a moment, the green-eyed boy thought about his past 'boyfriends'. None of them was ever worth more than a quick fuck. He had never really fallen in love and he doubted he would ever experience the kind of love Nick and Jeff so obviously shared. Then, the strangest thing ever happened: an image of Kurt's smiling face popped into his head. Sebastian shook his head and turned the radio on to stop his mind from travelling in a dangerous direction. _Don't you even think about it, Sebastian. You'll find Mr. Right, one day, but that won't be Kurt. No way_.

 

“Do you think _this_ is hard? Try spitting in Will Schuester's coffee while he is in the same room, _that_ is hard!”

Kurt was absolutely exhausted. They had been practising for four hours in a row and he just needed a fucking break. The moment coach Sylvester let them go – or, to use her words, prayed them to stop murdering her eyes with their awful moves and lazy behaviour – he nearly collapsed right there on the field. _I should have quit when Mercedes did. Sue Sylvester is a psycho_. Using all his strength, he collected his things and went to the parking lot. _I can't wait to go home and take a shower. Or a couple of showers. Wait... maybe before going home I should visit dad and Sebastian_. Kurt grinned as he headed towards his dad's shop. Now, this was a great idea. He couldn't wait to see the green-eyed boy. While he was driving, Kurt thought about last Friday night at Scandals, when he had seen Sebastian's performance. The older guy was really talented. And hot. He would give Finn a run for his money. Kurt smiled a bit. Thank God Sebastian was gay. Actually, they would make a great couple. _Whoa, slow down, brain. You are only interested in sex, remember? You need him to win a bet, nothing more. No flowers or serenades for you_. When Kurt arrived at the shop, he went straight to his dad's office to see him.

“Hey, Dad.”

Burt Hummel turned around and smiled at his kid before saying hi and hugging him. He was a bit busy, but seeing his son was always great.

“I have some stuff to do, buddy. Would you mind keeping an eye on that Sebastian kid for me? I've heard him swear for the past ten minutes and I'm starting to think he may need a hand.”

Kurt laughed and nodded. After putting some coveralls on, he excited the office and looked for Sebastian. Fortunately, the tall boy wasn't hard to find considering how loudly he was cursing.

“Merde!”

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“French, Sebastian? Really?”

A sweaty and angry Sebastian turned around and Kurt's heart missed a bit. The green-eyed boy was wearing a pair of glasses that made him look hotter than ever.

“Hi, Kurt.”

Sebastian's voice brought Kurt back to reality. _Get a hold of yourself, Hummel, or you'll embarrass yourself_. The counter-tenor smiled and crossed his arms on his chest.

“It looks like you could use a hand. Mind if I join you?”

Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all. Suit yourself.”

Kurt grabbed a tool and explained Sebastian what to do. Sebastian listened to him carefully, his eyes fixed on the engine they were fixing. _He's so eager to learn_. Kurt smiled fondly when Sebastian guessed right away what the problem with that engine was.

“See? It wasn't that hard,” Kurt said with a smile when they adjusted the engine.

Sebastian smiled too and nodded.

“You're right. Thanks, Kurt.”

Kurt shrugged and blushed – _I blushed on purpose, okay? I am not shy, thank you very much_ – his hands playing with a wrench. Wanting the silence to end, Kurt decided to ask him something about himself. After all, he had to be friendly to bed him, right? Right. Kurt cleared his throat before speaking.

“So, you speak French. Are you good at it or can you just swear?”

Sebastian laughed. Kurt was a very interesting boy now that he wasn't trying to have him fired or killed by his father.

“Actually, I lived in Paris half of my life, so yeah, you can say that I'm rather good at it.”

Kurt's mouth fell in utter surprise and jealousy. _He used to live in Paris? He's sex on a stick, sings like a dream_ and _he's fluent in French? Change of plans, I want to marry him_. Kurt mentally frowned and scolded himself for his stupid thoughts. _Focus, Kurt_. The younger boy forced himself to grin. Sebastian seemed to like boys with an attitude, so Kurt was going to give him attitude.

“It must have been quite a shock moving from Paris to _Ohio_.”

Sebastian grinned too. Kurt was sassy, he liked it.

“Do I detect jealousy, Mr. Hummel?”

Kurt blushed and stubbornly shook his head.

“In your dreams, Smythe.”

Sebastian smirked and playfully messed up Kurt's hair by running his hands through it before going back to work. Kurt shot him a poisonous look that made Sebastian laugh. Kurt blushed before laughing too, his heart beating strangely fast. Suddenly, Kurt felt like _he_ was the one who was going to end trapped. And he didn't like this feeling not even a bit.

 

\- - -

 

On Wednesday's evening, Sebastian was peacefully reading some _The Flash_ comics when his cellphone buzzed.

 

From: Jeff

Hey Bas! Do u want to come over? Movie night! xx

 

The former Warbler smiled happily as he stood up from his bed and quickly typed a reply.

 

To: Jeff

I'm in. C u in a minute

 

A movie sounded really good at this moment. He needed to keep his mind busy, or he would inevitably think about Kurt like he had done during the past three days. And it was not good at all. _Just get over with this little crush of yours, Smythe_. Sebastian went downstairs and fetched his keys. He and Jeff lived in the same neighbourhood, so he didn't even need to take his car. And a walk would actually do him good. The cocky teen was almost out of the front door when his father's voice stopped him.

“Where are you going, Sebastian?”

The green-eyed boy forced himself to turn around and smile coyly at his dad. He hadn't really talked with his dad for more than a week and he really didn't want to talk now that he was about to go out. _It's not that I don't love him. I just don't trust him that much. Come on, he just can't know I'm gay and be okay with it. No way_. The tall teen shrugged, one hand still tightly clenched around the door handle. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

“To Jeff's house, Dad. We're having a movie night. I'll be home early, I promise.”

Samuel Smythe stared at his son for a few moments. Sebastian looked scared and this sight broke the middle-aged man's heart. He didn't want his only kid to be afraid of him. Taking a deep breath, the man spoke again.

“Can we have a talk before you go?”

Sebastian thought about coming up with an excuse – _I don't want to be late. No, that is pathetic. Oh, I got it: I have to go, it's an emergency. Okay, Sebastian, no more superheroes stuff for you. Just talk with him already_ – but after a few seconds of embarrassing silence he just nodded and followed his dad into the living room. Without showing hesitation, the tall man took a seat on the couch and waited for his son to join him. Reluctantly, Sebastian sat beside his dad, making sure to leave enough space between them. _You never know when you'll have to run away from an angry father_. With a sigh, Samuel reassuringly put a hand on his son's shoulder.

“Relax, Sebastian. I just want to talk.”

Sebastian stiffened at the unexpected contact, nodded and silently waited for his father to talk. Understanding that Sebastian wasn't going to make it easier, Samuel Smythe just said what he had to say.

“I don't want you to be scared of me.”

This definitely caught Sebastian's attention. The tall teenager frowned and raised his green eyes to cautiously look at his father.

“What do you mean?”

His father raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest, looking exactly like Sebastian when he wore his bitch-please face. At this sight, a grin appeared on the former Warbler's face. _I guess I'm more my father's son than I've ever believed_.

“Sebastian, I'm not stupid. I'm your father, you know, I do know you. And I care very much about you.”

The green-eyed boy finally smiled and waited for his father to go on, feeling calmer than before. He could tell that there was still something his dad wanted to say. And he was right.

“Your mother told me that you two... Talked. About you and your... Sexuality,” Sebastian blushed and nodded. God, this was so awkward. His father cleared his throat before going on. “It's okay for guys to like guys, Sebastian. Don't you _ever_ doubt this, okay? And never, _never_ think that your mother and I will stop loving you just because of who you choose to love. Do you understand me?”

 _Don't cry, Sebastian. Don't cry_. With a deep breath, the green-eyed Warbler threw himself into his father's arms and hugged him tightly.

“I love you, Dad.”

His father smiled and hugged him back, his heart full of happiness and relief. Samuel lightly kissed his son's head before gently pushing him away. He chose to ignore the tears in his son's eyes, for he knew how much Sebastian hated to show his weaknesses and his soft spots. Before Sebastian could stand up and leave the room, his father put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. The former Warbler shot him a questioning look and Samuel smiled before telling him one last thing.

“One last thing, son. I don't delude myself into thinking that you're not having sex,” Sebastian's face flamed up and he immediately fixed his eyes on the floor. His father went on with a smirk. “Just be careful, okay? And use protections. Always.”

Mortified, Sebastian nodded.

“Can I go now? Jeff is waiting for me.”

Samuel Smythe smiled at his kid and nodded. In a blink of an eye, Sebastian was out of sight and he heard the front door opening and closing. The middle-aged man chuckled and shook his head. His son was really one of a kind.

 

“I'm _not_ watching another sickeningly romantic drama film with you, period. The last time we watched something similar you and Nick made out for half of the film, Jeff, and you cried for the other half. Don't you remember?”

Hunter was one breath away from stomping his foot on the ground like a petulant child. There was no way in hell he was going to let the blond boy boss him around. Not without a fight at least. _Where the fuck are you, Smythe? I need some help here!_ As if someone out there actually listened to his wish, the door bell rang.

“About fucking time,” Hunter grumbled.

With a wide smile on his face, Jeff opened the front door and wasted no time in hugging his best friend.

“Come in Seb, we were picking out the movie.”

Sebastian smiled at a clearly angry Hunter as he sat beside him on the couch.

“What's up, killer?”

Hunter immediately complained about Jeff and his insane fixation on sweet and romantic film. The green-eyed boy smirked. Every time they had a movie night they ended up arguing. A few moments later, Nick – who had been making popcorns and other snacks – joined them.

“So, what are we going to watch tonight?” the dark-haired boy innocently asked.

Jeff and Hunter replied at the same time, but the two Warblers gave very different answers to Nick's question.

“The Notebook,” Jeff shrieked.

“X-Men Days of Future Past,” Hunter said.

Both Nick and Sebastian laughed while Jeff turned towards Hunter and pouted.

“Hunter, come on! I don't want to watch _that_ movie!”

Knowing that Hunter was dangerously close to commit a cold-blood murder, Sebastian cut in.

“Are you sure, Jeff? Because if I'm not wrong you'd get to see Hugh Jackman naked. It could be worth your while.”

Without a second of hesitation and with a satisfied smile on his face, Jeff nodded and sat on the couch – well, he was basically on Nick's lap, but this is just a detail. Nick smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and kissed him. He could never be jealous of Hugh Jackman, because he knew he was the only one Jeff really loved. Hunter turned towards Sebastian and silently thanked him with a grateful smile. The green-eyed boy just winked at him and grinned. He really loved these movie nights with his best friends. At the end of the movie, Jeff turned towards Sebastian and smiled at his best friend.

“So, Sebastian, how is it going at work?”

The tall teen stretched his arms before replying. He just knew what Jeff really wanted to know, but he didn't know if he actually felt like talking about _him_ tonight.

“Fine, I guess. It's challenging, but I like it very much.”

Nick raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _Was Sebastian being serious?_ Nick had never heard the word 'challenging' coming from his friend's mouth. The green-eyed boy was the best in almost everything he did.

“You can't be that bad,” Nick said with a smile on his lips.

The green-eyed Warbler snorted and nodded.

“Yes, I can be that bad, trust me. When I'm in that auto shop I look like a grease monkey that tries to fix an engine with a half-eaten banana.”

All his friends burst out in laughter at the image in their heads. Calming himself a bit and taking deep breaths to not pass out on his couch, Jeff shook his head.

“I'm sure you'd still be the sexiest monkey ever.”

“Fair enough,” Sebastian replied with a smirk.

The four friends fell in a comfortable silence. Sebastian used this moment of silence to observe his friends. Nick was petting Jeff's hair, while Jeff was basically purring at his boyfriend's ministrations. Hunter was staring out of the window, lost in his thought. The green-eyed boy smiled. Thank God he had them.

 

Sebastian yawned and stretched his arms over his head. It was ten o'clock in the morning and he had nothing to do: no cars to fix, no tools to clean, nobody to talk to... nothing! Burt was out, running some errands, and he was stuck here with Jim, who refused to talk to him – as always. _I really don't get what his problem is. Well, screw him_. Sebastian sat in a chair and thought about the previous night with his friends. He felt so lucky to have them. He was just about to call Jeff and chat a bit when someone put a hand on his shoulder. The former Warbler turned around and a smile appeared on his face. Kurt was there.

“Hi, Bas. How are you?” Kurt asked while sitting in a chair beside Sebastian's.

“I'm fine,” Sebastian shrugged. He really didn't want to complain about Jim with Kurt. He didn't want to admit that the older man hated him for no apparent reason. “What about you?”

Kurt did his best to keep his face straight. The green-eyed boy was so hot and his smile was so cute. _It's not fair. How come he can be hot and cute at the same time? It should be illegal_. Realising that he still had to answer, Kurt cleared his throat.

“I'm fine. I had nothing to do at home, so I decided to come by.”

Sebastian nodded in understanding and smiled at Kurt. Suddenly, an idea struck the older boy and he asked Kurt something.

“Hey, considering that I have nothing to do too, why don't we play twenty questions? You know, to get to know each other better!”

Kurt was tempted to snort and reply something bitchy and mean – something like 'why should I bother getting to know you considering that I only want to bed you?' – but then Sebastian's silly enthusiasm convinced him. _Who knows, maybe this can be fun_. Kurt smiled at Sebastian and nodded.

“Yeah, great idea! Give me just a second to fetch a popsicle. Would you like one too?”

 _Fly, you fool! This is obviously a trap! Oh, shut up, brain. Everything is fine, stop being a paranoid_. Sebastian smiled and nodded.

“I'd like that, thank you.”

In a blink of an eye, Kurt was back with two strawberry flavoured popsicles. Sebastian thanked him as he unwrapped his popsicle, his mouth watering already. He loved the ice treat. It was Kurt who started the game, his mind working to find the perfect questions. He knew he couldn't be too bold, but this didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with the popsicle.

“So, what's the most reckless thing you've ever done?” Kurt asked before starting to cat-licking the tip of the popsicle.

At this sight, Sebastian's eyes went wide. Half of the blood in his veins went to his face, while the other half went south of the equator and he didn't really want to think about that. God, Kurt was a real temptation. The former Warbler swallowed before focusing on Kurt's question and not on his tongue that looked absolutely delicious. _Focus, damn it!_ A few seconds of silence later, Sebastian blurted the first thing he could think of.

“A threesome.”

Kurt almost dropped the popsicle in shock. _Who would have thought that Sebastian could be so kinky in bed? Well, this is surely a nice surprise_. Forcing himself to blush, Kurt feigned surprise and disbelief.

“Are you serious?”

 _Please, tell me you were serious and grant me some smutty details. God, I sound like Santana_. Kurt gave another little lick to his popsicle before sucking lightly on its tip. Sebastian was trying to stare at something else – he really was – but his eyes kept fixing themselves on Kurt's tongue. _Stop thinking about how his tongue would feel on your cock and answer his question!_ The former Warbler knew that it was too late for him to deny it, so he nodded. After all, maybe this would give Kurt some dirty thoughts. _I won't be the only one to wank off thinking about this conversation, no fucking way_.

“Yes, I'm serious. It was one of my best friends' birthday and his boyfriend asked me. You know, to spice up their sex life and celebrate his birthday.”

Sebastian remembered everything about that wild night with Nick and Jeff. _Good old sexy times_. Coming back to reality – a reality where Kurt was staring open-mouthed at him – he grinned and asked Kurt a question.

“My turn. Do you like to sing?”

The blue-eyed boy smiled. He liked this Sebastian character, even though he wasn't supposed to.

“I _love_ to sing,” Kurt replied.

Sebastian smiled warmly at him. _I'd love to hear him sing_. The two boys went on chatting and laughing together for more than an hour, so lost in their conversation that neither of them noticed Santana staring at them with a frown on her face. It was definitely time for her to break their bubble and hatch out a good plan.

 

\- - -

 

_Sebastian moaned loudly as Kurt licked his cock in the same exact way he had licked that strawberry flavoured popsicle._

_“Oh, fuck, Kurt!” the taller boy moaned in pleasure._

_The blue-eyed beauty stared at him through long eyelashes and a devilish grin appeared on his face._

_“Relax and enjoy, Bas.”_

_In a blink of an eye, Kurt was sucking his dick like a pro and Sebastian closed his eyes in utter sexual bliss. God, Kurt could put to shame every lover he had before. The pale boy fucking knew how to use that skilled tongue of his. The green-eyed Warbler bit one of his hands to stop himself from shouting, while he clenched his other hand around the sheets. He really needed something to keep him there, for he was afraid that without holding onto something he'd fly away or something._ Or maybe be swallowed by the ground and fall right to Hell for having sexual relations with a sixteen-year-old _. It took him all of his willpower to turn his brain off and focus on Kurt's mouth that was_ hot and smooth and perfect _. There would be time later for being disgusted with himself, now he just wanted to let himself enjoy this little piece of Heaven. Kurt moaned around his cock and the vibrations almost made Sebastian come._

_“Please – God, so good – do it again!” Sebastian begged._

_Kurt double his efforts and moaned again around the older boy's dick. This, and an expert hand playing with his balls, was all it took for Sebastian to come with a loud shout._

Sebastian woke up abruptly and immediately ran a hand through his hair. The tall teen turned the light on and took a look at himself. He was covered in sweat and... _fuck_. He had ejaculated in his boxer briefs. With a sound of pure annoyance, Sebastian got up from his bed and went into his bathroom. _You've just hit rock bottom, Smythe. Having wet dreams about a sixteen-year-old is pathetic even for you_. With a deep sigh, the green-eyed boy undressed and turned the shower on. It wasn't seven in the morning yet, but he desperately needed to take a shower. He felt dirty. And guilty. He held no power on his dreams, true, but this didn't make him feel any better. Kurt was way too young for him. Sebastian could not stop a smile from appearing on his face at the thought of Kurt – the real Kurt, not the porn star of his dream. He had grown quite fond of the blue-eyed boy in the last few days. They had talked a lot and he had discovered some interesting things about his boss' son. Kurt – just like Sebastian – loved to sing and to perform. He was a bit of a diva and he was extremely proud. His favourite ice cream flavour was strawberry. He loved his dad more than anything else and he missed his mother very much. He couldn't wait for high school to be over to move somewhere he could be accepted just the way he was. He loved clothes and fashion. He wanted to be on Broadway one day. The more Sebastian learned about Kurt, the more he liked him. And this was dangerous and exciting at the same time. When he felt clean enough, he dried himself and put some comfortable clothes on. It was Friday already, how was that even possible? Sebastian stirred and went downstairs and he almost stumbled on a suitcase in the hallway. _What the hell..?_ The moment he entered the kitchen, his mother smiled sweetly at him.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Do you want a cup of coffee?”

Sebastian nodded and sat in his chair. What was going on? Were his parents going away for the weekend? That wouldn't be surprising. He shot his mother a questioning look and she took a sip of coffee before explaining him what was going on.

“Your father and I are going to New York this weekend. A friend of mine has just had a baby and I want to bring her a present.”

The green-eyed boy snorted and grinned.

“A baby? Wow, condolences,” he said sarcastically. He just loved to tease his mother.

Sophie Smythe raised an eyebrow and smacked her son on his arm.

“Don't be rude. You were once a baby too, remember?”

Sebastian took another sip of coffee before shaking his head.

“Nope, but I do remember being a kid and driving you and dad crazy.”

His mother laughed and muttered a 'true' before caressing his cheek and kissing him on his forehead.

“We'll be back on Sunday. Behave, okay?”

Sebastian promised he'd behave and kissed her on her cheek before hugging his father. A weekend without his parents? He had just one word for this: fantastic. He smiled to himself. _I can't wait to let Jeff know_.

 

It was nearly midnight and Sebastian was completely wasted. He, Jeff, Nick and Hunter had been drinking some beers – okay, maybe something more than _some beers_ – and now he couldn't think straight. Hunter, the only one who would remember their night the following day, grabbed his arm and stopped him from stumbling on the carpet and falling face first to the ground.

“Easy does it, Sebastian. Here, let me help you,” the muscular boy said before helping him sit in a chair.

Sebastian had a silly grin on his face and he was happily drinking himself stupid. He didn't care if he was embarrassing himself in front of his friends. They had already seen him drunk, they would survive it tonight. Not that they seemed to care anyway. Jeff and Nick were making out on the couch, their faces basically glued together, while Hunter was observing them with curiosity painted on his face. Sebastian kicked Hunter on the shin hard enough to catch his attention.

“Stop staring at them, it's creepy.”

Hunter laughed and shook his head.

“Sorry, I was just... thinking.”

Sebastian took a sip of his beer before speaking again.

“What about?”

Hunter waited a few seconds before revealing what he'd been thinking. It's not that he didn't trust Sebastian. He just didn't trust a drunk Sebastian.

“I was wondering what it feels like.”

The green-eyed Warbler observed the couple on the couch before turning towards Hunter and raising an eyebrow.

“Gay sex you mean? I can show you if you want,” he said with a wink.

Hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance, but a half-smile appeared on his face nevertheless. God, Sebastian was so stupid.

“In your dreams, Smythe,” the tall boy replied.

Sebastian mocked disbelief and surprise.

“How do you know?” he asked, putting a hand on his heart to add emphasis to his question.

Hunter snorted and not-so-gently kicked him.

“Just stop it, asshole.”

Sebastian smiled and stared at him for a few moments before asking him what had he been talking about.

“So you were not talking about gay sex?”

Hunter was this close to kicking him again, but he stopped himself just in time. Bas could be an idiot, but he was his best friend. One of the few people he trusted.

“No, idiot. I was thinking about... loving someone and being loved back.”

Sebastian remained silent for a few seconds, his eyes fixed on his friend. Hunter had been severe, uptight and borderline rude from the very first moment they had talked, but he could see him now. He could see behind his façade, he could see who he really was: a shy boy scared that nobody would ever love him. Without a word, Sebastian rubbed soothing circles on his back. Hunter finished his beer before standing up and smiling at his best friend.

“I should go. Do you need a hand to kick these two idiots out?”

Sebastian smiled back and nodded.

“Definitely.”

Five minutes later Sebastian was alone, sprawled on his couch, a half-finished bottle of beer in his hand. He should clean all the mess, but he was too tired to do it now. Moreover, his mind was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Hunter. _Why was he sad? Maybe it was just because of the alcohol. Stop worrying and go to bed, you idiot. Tomorrow you'll have a killer headache, I can already tell_. Before he could force himself to stand up and go upstairs, his cellphone buzzed.

 

From: Kurt Hummel

Hi Sebastian. I know it's late, but are you awake? I'm outside your house.

 

Sebastian stared at his cellphone for a few seconds before his mind processed what he was reading. _Oh, crap_. The green-eyed Warbler nearly threw himself out of the living room and in a flash he was at the front door. Kurt was right there, a shy smile on his face and a satchel in his hands.

“Hi, Sebastian. Can I come in?”

The taller boy didn't even know if this was reality or a dream – maybe one of his fucked up wet dreams – but he nodded nevertheless and let Kurt in. Once they were both sitting on the couch, Sebastian turned around and fixed his eyes on Kurt's flushed face. Why was he blushing? The green-eyed boy took a look at himself and blushed too. He was shirtless. _Damn_. Before he could get up and fetch himself something to wear, Kurt's voice brought him back to reality.

“Sorry for coming here so late.”

It looked like Kurt wanted to add something else, so Sebastian patiently waited for him to go on. A few moments later, Kurt took a deep breath and spoke again.

“I was hanging out with Santana and Brittany and I was supposed to sleep at Brittany's, but... they had a huge fight. I don't know what the problem was, but I thought they needed their space to fix things up, so... I came here. I can't go back home because I forgot my keys and I don't want to wake up my dad. Can I stay here for the night, please?”

Kurt was staring at him with pleading eyes and his lips were nearly trembling. The younger boy was even paler than usual and he looked exhausted and even a bit scared. Without even realising what he was doing, Sebastian nodded.

“Sure, you can stay here.”

Kurt smiled gratefully at him and hugged him tightly, a soft 'thank you' leaving his lips. If only Sebastian knew what kind of events he was triggering, he wouldn't have said yes.

 

\- - -

 

Feeling Kurt's soft and hot arms against his bare skin was definitely affecting Sebastian way too much. Delicately, the older teen pushed Kurt away, a warm smile never leaving his face.

“Would you like something to drink?” Sebastian asked. Manners were manners after all, and he was his mother's son.

A teasing grin appeared on Kurt's face. The blue-eyed boy knew he shouldn't tease Sebastian – a well-behaved boy would never do it after all – but he couldn't help it.

“Such a gentleman, are we?” he asked cocking his head.

The tall teen laughed and shook his head. His head was spinning and he couldn't think straight – no pun intended – not with Kurt so close to him, at least.

“Absolutely. So, do you want something to drink? I have booze, booze and... more booze, I think.”

Kurt took his time to think about it. Sebastian was wasted enough for both of them, but maybe something alcoholic to drink would help him a bit. _I am not shy, nervous or insecure. Not at all. I just think that some alcohol would help me relax_. After a few seconds, he nodded.

“Yeah, some booze would be great, actually.”

In a blink of an eye, Sebastian was walking towards the kitchen on unsteady legs. Kurt bit his lower lip. This was it. He was there to bed Sebastian and put a fucking end to the bet. _What was I thinking when I did that stupid bet with Satan?_ It was fun at the beginning, but now he didn't like the fucked up situation he found himself in. Not one little bit. He kind of liked Sebastian and he didn't want to screw things up. _Why is life so complicated? Why couldn't he just be a boring but sexy guy? With him I can't apply my usual 'select, screw and skedaddle' modus operandi and this is fucking annoying_. Kurt sighed and stood up from the couch. He was going crazy, he needed to see Sebastian and come to his senses. The counter-tenor tiptoed into the kitchen, where the older guy was looking for a clean glass. Sebastian was anything less than disturbingly handsome. Not just now that he was shirtless. The green-eyed boy had _something_ that made Kurt's heart beat faster. Maybe it was his cocky smile, or the way his cheeks blushed every time he was embarrassed. Maybe it was because of his tanned skin, or the insane quantity of freckles that adorned it. A shy smile appeared on Kurt's face. Sebastian was really cute. And he was smart too. And generous. In the last few days he had discovered many things about the former Warbler and the more he got to know him, the more he liked him. _Get a hold of yourself, Hummel. You haven't fallen for Sebastian Smythe, you just haven't. Okay? Now go there, have sex with him and forget about that stupid bet_. Taking a deep breath, Kurt took one more step towards Sebastian. Before he could put his hand on the older boy's shoulder, Sebastian turned around, a silly smile on his face.

“Look, I found a beer!” the green-eyed boy announced proudly.

Kurt tried to stop himself, he really tried, but it was too late. He cupped Sebastian's face with his hands and pulled him down for a heated kiss. Shocked, the green-eyed singer dropped the bottle of beer, but he couldn't force himself to care in that moment. All he cared about was having Kurt as close as humanly possible. While they kissed, a strange conversation took place into Kurt's head.

 

Reason: This is a big mistake!

Insanity: Why should we care? He tastes awesome!

Reason: You know why we should care. This kiss is going to blow up in our face!

Insanity: Speaking of blowing...

Reason: Don't even think about it.

Insanity: Why not? He's hot!

Reason: I _know_ he's hot, but he's not just a pretty face! He has feelings and I'm afraid we will break his heart.

Insanity: See you later, I am just about to have amazing sex. Feel free to watch.

Reason: I hate you.

Insanity: I hate you too.

 

 _Okay, Kurt, stop. You are not insane, are you?_ The blue-eyed boy was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Sebastian gripping his ass. The pale boy groaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss, one of his hands clenching around Sebastian's hair while the other remained on his face. Kissing Sebastian was different from everything Kurt had ever experienced in his entire life. The older boy tasted of passion, desire, fire and freedom. His lips were soft, demanding and delicate at the same time. A few minutes later, Kurt parted their lips, his body screaming for air. The two silently stared at each other until Kurt couldn't take it any more.

“Bedroom?” he basically panted.

Sebastian nodded and kissed Kurt again while gently pushing him towards the stairs. He just couldn't wait to get Kurt out of his clothes. A sober Sebastian would have never allowed this to happen, but unfortunately Sebastian was far from sober. His brain wasn't working properly and he sincerely couldn't force himself to care. Kurt was too beautiful, sexy and tempting for him to behave.

 

The moment they stumbled inside Sebastian's bedroom, Kurt not-so-gently pushed him against a wall to devour his mouth. He had been waiting so long to have Sebastian and now that they were alone in his room he couldn't help himself. The older teen let Kurt pin his wrists against the wall, a tiny groan leaving his assaulted mouth.

“Kurt... clothes...!”

The blue-eyed boy nodded and in a heart beat they were both naked. Kurt took a moment to drink in the beautiful sight of Sebastian's body. God, he had been wrong. 'Handsome' wasn't enough to describe Sebastian. Breathtaking and stunning were a bit more appropriate.

“You're wonderful, Bas,” Kurt whispered.

Sebastian smiled coyly before kissing Kurt again. And again. And again. He kissed him until neither of them could remember his middle name. In a flash, they found themselves on the bed. Gingerly, Sebastian ran his fingers all over Kurt's body, discovering every freckle, every scar and every sensitive spot. He paid close attention to all the places that made Kurt moan or mewl, his mind focused on one thing only: pleasuring Kurt as much as possible.

“So beautiful,” Sebastian whispered to himself.

Kurt blushed and pulled the older boy closer to kiss him again. The pale boy closed his eyes and relaxed under Sebastian's expert hands. A few seconds later, Sebastian positioned himself between Kurt's legs. Kurt lazily opened an eye and right at that moment the green-eyed boy licked his cock.

“Oh God,” Kurt moaned in sexual bliss.

He had never received a blow job before and he definitely liked it. Sebastian alternated between licking his cock and taking it into his mouth for a while, eliciting many delicious sounds from Kurt's sweet mouth. Sure that Kurt was distracted enough – and that he was enjoying himself – Sebastian fetched a bottle of lube and a condom from the first drawer of his night stand. He quickly poured some lube on his fingers before gently inserting one in Kurt's body. A lightning of pure pleasure ran through Kurt's body and the pale singer purred. A few seconds later Sebastian gingerly inserted another finger in, making Kurt throw his head back and moan.

“Seb, come on! I'm not going to break in two!”

 _I need him to go harder. Faster. I need to feel it for days. I need him inside me right here and now_. Sebastian pulled his fingers out with the intent of lubing them up again, but Kurt had waited long enough. With a strength Sebastian didn't know he had, Kurt rolled them so that he was the one on top. Then, using one hand to position Sebastian's cock against his hole, he impaled himself on his dick in a swift motion.

“Holy shit!” Sebastian shouted.

Kurt hushed him with a kiss and started to ride him in earnest. The stretch hurt a bit – Sebastian was quite big after all – but it felt amazing at the same time. It was a good kind of pain, the _best_ kind of pain. The green-eyed boy put his hands on Kurt's hips, guiding him and helping him to find the right pace. A few moments later, the sound of skin against skin – together with their moans – filled the room. Kurt could not believe he was actually doing this. He was riding Sebastian on his fucking bed without a fucking condom. _I just hope he's clean or I'm going to kill him_. Shaking his head, Kurt forced himself to focus on how amazing Sebastian felt inside him. He'd have time for regrets later. He adjusted himself slightly and whimpered when his prostate was stimulated in just the right way. Understanding what had just happened, Sebastian smiled devilishly and used his grip on Kurt's hips to steady him. _Now it's my turn to have some fun_. In a blink of an eye, he had the younger boy under him and he was fucking him at a punishing pace. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned, his hands clenching around the sheets. Sebastian felt incredible.

“Sebastian, please...!” Kurt whimpered a few minutes later.

Understanding what Kurt needed, the green-eyed boy started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me, Kurt,” Sebastian ordered.

Sebastian's low voice, his hand on his cock and the assault on his prostate were too much to handle and Kurt came with a scream that sounded suspiciously like Sebastian's name. At this sight, the older boy came too. Another kiss later, he pretty much collapsed on his bed and everything went black.

 

 _God, why is my head trying to kill me?_ Sebastian groaned and hid his head under the pillow. What the hell had happened the previous night? The green-eyed boy was just about to fall asleep again when a flashback of the previous night hit him hard: he and Kurt fucking like bunnies.

“Oh, dear God, no-” Sebastian didn't have time to finish his thoughts because he suddenly felt sick. He ran into the bathroom just in time and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. When he had nothing left to puke, he washed his face and sat on the bathroom's floor. _I had sex. With a sixteen-year-old. Who happens to be my boss' son. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Feeling dirty, he took an ice cold shower. He really needed a coffee and some painkillers for his head. Once he was decent, he went downstairs. Fuck, his house reeked of booze. He had the biggest craving for coffee, so he went into the kitchen, where he almost cut his foot on a broken beer bottle. _Fucking awesome_. Sebastian considered calling Jeff and Nick for some help, but he didn't know how they would react knowing he had sex with Kurt. With a sigh, he sat in a chair. He knew he had to clean this mess up, but he was too tired. His eyes fell on his cellphone and he unlocked it. He had a message.

 

From: Kurt Hummel

Morning, sleepyhead! I didn't want to wake you up, but I had to go. Thanks for last night ;) I'll see you on Monday, xxx

 

Sebastian didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He liked Kurt – he liked him a lot – but he really didn't want their first time together to be alcohol-induced. And he would have definitely waited a couple of years. _Too fucking late, Smythe. Nice job. Stop whining and clean this mess up. I guess you have to wait and see what happens on Monday. Please, Kurt, just don't tell Burt what happened_.

 

\- - -

 

“Tell me you're fucking joking.”

Hunter was staring at him with pure shock in his green eyes, his hands clenched in fists and his face twisted in an expression of disbelief. Sebastian had never felt so guilty, miserable and dirty in his entire life. Hunter had come by to check on him, to make sure that his best friend was okay. He sure as hell didn't expect to find him nearly in tears.

“I wish I could, Hunt,” Sebastian whispered.

The muscular boy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It took him all his fucking self-control not to punch Sebastian in the face. He really couldn't believe it. _How can he be so stupid?_ A few seconds of embarrassing silence later, Hunter sighed again.

“Was it good, at least?”

 _Was it worth of it?_ Hunter had to force himself not to ask this. Sebastian thought about it before shrugging, his eyes never leaving the floor. He was too ashamed to look at his friend's eyes.

“I don't know, man. I mean, yes, it was amazing, but that is not the point!”

The point was that he had unprotected sex with a kid. God, it sounded worse every time Sebastian thought about it. Cleaning the house had been a great way to focus on something else, but telling Hunter had been like covering a bleeding wound with salt. And pouring lemonade on it. Right before setting it on fire, of course. _I feel so fucking stupid_. Sebastian wished he could reverse time and stop his yesterday's self before he could do something so inappropriate and wrong. _Too fucking late_. Understanding that Sebastian's thoughts were killing him, Hunter cleared his throat to catch his attention.

“Sebastian, stop it.”

Confused and surprised, Sebastian finally raised his red-rimmed eyes. Hunter was staring at him, but there was no disgust on his face. No anger. No pity. There was just sincerity and affection.

“Stop doing what?” he asked to break the silence.

Hunter rolled his eyes and this was so completely Hunter that Sebastian felt better and even laughed a bit.

“Stop kicking yourself for this. It happened, deal with it. Go on with your life. It was just sex anyway, wasn't it?”

Sebastian thought about it for a second. Was it just sex? For him, it wasn't. He liked Kurt – though he wasn't sure he could use the other 'l' word yet.

“I'm not sure, actually.”

If Hunter was surprised, his face didn't show it. _The perks of having a poker face_. The former Warbler's captain put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly.

“You'll figure this out. Take your time.”

 _I'll always be here for you_. There was no need to add this. They had each other's back and they perfectly knew it. Sebastian smiled at him before hugging him tightly.

“Too bad you're not gay,” he (not entirely) joked to lighten the atmosphere. Hunter snorted and a grin appeared on his face.

“Too bad you're not a girl.”

Sebastian remained silent for a few seconds – as though he was trying to picture something into his head – before speaking again.

“I'd be a hot as hell girl, wouldn't I?”

Hunter lost it and laughed first, his eyes filling with tears. He didn't laugh often, but when he did his eyes always watered. And he hated it.

“I bet you would.”

 

When Sebastian woke up on Monday, he felt like hell. Just the idea of going to the shop made him nauseous. He was scared to death. The former Warbler was pale and his body was covered in sweat. _I just hope that Kurt hasn't told Burt what happened last Friday night, or I'm a dead man_. After a quick breakfast, he headed towards work. He had just parked when his cellphone buzzed.

 

From: Hunter

Hi, Samantha (I hope you don't mind me calling you with your female name). Good luck for your first day of work a.K. (after Kurt). Text me later so that I know you survived.

 

Sebastian snorted and shook his head, but a wide smile appeared on his face nevertheless. Hunter was one of a kind.

 

To: Hunter

If you get to call me 'Samantha' I get to call you 'honey'. Take it or leave it.

 

From: Hunter

If you like your eyeballs in your skull do not call me 'honey' ever again.

 

Sebastian laughed and turned his phone off, the wide smile never leaving his face. Sometimes Hunter was anything less than a life-saviour. When he entered Hummel's Tires & Lube he discovered that Burt was running some errands – _thank God_ – and Kurt was nowhere to be seen – _thank God, again_. Jim was ignoring him, as always, but this time Sebastian didn't mind it. He needed peace and tranquillity and some space to clear his mind a bit. He knew that Kurt would show up sooner or later, he just hoped that it would be later. Way later. Never would be even better. It's not that he didn't want to see the younger boy – or hug him, kiss him and have sex with him again and again – but he needed more time. One hour later, he was just about to take a break – it was a lazy day – when somebody entered the shop.

“Well, well, well. Hello, meerkat-face.”

Sebastian turned around and found himself face to face with Kurt's friend, the Latin and scary girl. _What's her name again?_

“Good morning. Can I help you?”

He wanted nothing more than to insult her – he was a pro when it came to insults, after all, and she deserved it – but he knew he had to behave. The cheerleader seemed aware of the fact that he was forcing himself to be polite, because a satisfied smirk appeared on her face. _Bitch_.

“Yeah, I think you can help me. I want your friend's number. The hot one, not the one who uses bleach instead of shampoo to wash his hair.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and snorted. She wanted Hunter's number? No way on earth. Hunter would tear him to pieces. And how dared she talk about Jeff's hair that way? The green-eyed boy crossed his arms on his chest and shook his head.

“No fucking way.”

Santana smirked and crossed her arms on her chest too. She didn't give a damn about having that number, but she wanted to test Sebastian and his loyalty. _I really don't like this Sebastian character_. Puffing her chest, she talked again, pure venom in her voice.

“I don't like you.”

 _I don't like him just as much as I don't like losing bets_. Kurt had sent her a text on Saturday morning to tell her that he had won the bet and that he wanted them both to forget it ever happened. _Like hell I'm going to forget. And Broomstick won't forget either_.

“Fine, I don't like you either,” Sebastian spat back.

Santana was just about to kick him in his family jewels when an unknown voice cut in and stopped her.

“Excuse me? Do you work here?”

Two guys had just entered the shop. And they were carrying two cellos with them. _Who the fuck goes around with a cello?_ Santana was just about to make fun of them about it – and their terrible, out-of-fashion hair-cuts – when an idea struck her mind. She wanted to humiliate Sebastian and she knew how to do it.

“ _Smooth Criminal_. Play it now, Tweedledum and Tweedledee,” the two guys stared at her in shock, but she ignored them to focus on Sebastian. “It's you against me, Alvin. Are you in?”

Sebastian – who was tired sick of her behaviour – just nodded. Everything to make her leave. In a moment, the two still shocked cello guys took a seat and started to play. Santana adjusted her cheerleader's uniform while Sebastian adjusted his coveralls. Their eyes were locked and pure hatred was running between them. Neither of them wanted to lose this competition. The green-eyed boy was the first to open his mouth and sing.

 

 _As he came into the window_  
It was the sound of a crescendo   
He came in her apartment   
He left the blood stains on the carpet   
She ran underneath the table   
He could see she was unable   
So she ran into the bedroom   
She was struck down, it was her doom.

Santana grimaced in dislike. Damn, Sebastian was pretty good. She hadn't been expecting this. The Latin girl cleared her throat before joining him, their voices fighting for dominance.

 

 __Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?   
Are you ok, Annie   
Annie are you ok?   
So, Annie are you ok   
Are you ok, Annie   
Annie are you ok?   
So, Annie are you ok?   
Are you ok, Annie?   
Annie are you ok?   
  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok, Annie?

__

Sebastian had never been insecure about his voice, but damn if this girl could give him a run for his money. She was beyond good. But he couldn't lose. He had to teach her a lesson and he had to do it now. __  
  
Annie are you ok?  
Would you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the blood stains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
  
Annie are you ok?   
So, Annie are you ok?   
Are you ok, Annie   
Annie are you ok?   
So, Annie are you ok   
Are you ok, Annie   
Annie are you ok?   
So, Annie are you ok?   
Are you ok, Annie?   
Annie are you ok?

__

The two singers were so engrossed in their competition that they dind't hear somebody else enter the room. Somebody who was _very_ angry with them. __  
  
You've been hit by   
You've been struck by-

 

"What the hell is going on here?" Jim shouted, interrupting them.

Santana and Sebastian turned towards him, the former with an annoyed expression on her face and the latter with a mortified expression on his face. He worked there, what the hell was he doing?

"Please, I just want my car back," one of the cello guys said. Apparently, he thought that Jim was angry with them. Sebastian didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Jim turned towards the two clients and Santana took advantage of that moment to take a step towards Sebastian and hurt him. Not physically, but with words.

"You wanna know the funny thing? He doesn't even like you. It was a bet," she whispered.

Sebastian was so shocked that he stood there, frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to say or where to fix his eyes. The last thing he wanted for the bitch was to see him cry. In that moment, Jim focused on them again.

"Answer me, damn it. What the hell is going on?" the angry man insisted.

The green-eyed boy knew he should answer, but he didn't know what to say. In a second, Santana answered for him, but not in a way Sebastian liked. Not at all.

"I was just here to kick his ass, Jim. He banged Kurt last Friday and I am so not okay with it,” Santana said before adjusting her pony-tail, winking at Jim and leaving without looking back at Sebastian's incredulous expression.

The tall teen swallowed and shyly raised his eyes. Jim had a shocked expression on his face, but he was not looking at Sebastian. He was looking behind him.

“You did what?!?”

Sebastian felt like dying. Slowly, he turned around towards the direction of the well-known voice. Burt was right there, staring at him with an enraged expression on his face. Then, hell broke loose.

 

\- - -

 

It all happened in a sort of slow motion. Sebastian could see Jim advance towards him. He could see him raising his fist. He could see him aiming said fist towards his face. But he couldn't react. He just stood there, paralysed and frozen on the spot. When Jim's fist collided with his jaw, the green-eyed boy fell to the ground with a yelp of pain.

“You son of a bitch!” Jim screamed while punching Sebastian again and again.

Punch after punch, Sebastian felt more and more confused, numb and dizzy. He knew he should try to protect his face or fight back, but he couldn't. Santana's voice was still ringing in his ears. _He doesn't even like you. It was a bet._ A fucking bet. Kurt didn't like him. The sassy, smart, funny, sexy boy didn't really like him. Sebastian wanted to die. He had fallen for Kurt and he had fallen hard. He could see it now.

“Jim! Stop!!” Burt shouted.

 _Don't stop him, I want to die_ Sebastian thought, his heart aching like never before in his life. It took him a few seconds to notice that Jim was no longer pinning him to the ground. His face hurt like a bitch and he probably had a fucking concussion, but he didn't care. Those wounds could heal. _They won't even leave a scar for me to remember this beating up_. His face showing no emotions – not even pain – the former Warbler stood up on unsteady legs. He had to get out. He had to get the fuck away from here. He couldn't breathe and he felt like he was going to be sick. Burt was still holding Jim to stop him from beating Sebastian up. The middle-aged man was angry too and undoubtedly felt betrayed, but he didn't like violence on kids. And Sebastian looked utterly devastated. What the hell was wrong with him? Before he could investigate and talk with Sebastian, the tall boy left the shop.

“Yeah, smart choice! Run away, you pussy! If I see you again I'll fucking kill you!” Jim shouted at Sebastian while turning and twisting and trying to free himself from Burt's grip.

Burt couldn't believe his ears. Okay, Sebastian had done something wrong – something incredibly wrong and borderline illegal – but calling him names? Threatening him? Beating him up in that way? It wasn't right.

“Jim, calm down,” Burt said.

The younger man kept struggling for a few more minutes before giving up and snorting.

“I'm calm, Burt, I promise.”

Gingerly, Burt let his friend go. Jim started pacing the room and swearing, an expression of pure rage and disgust painted all over his face.

“I can't believe it. I can't believe that little shit dared to touch Kurt!”

Burt didn't know whether to feel relieved that Jim cared about his son or feel scared because of his exaggerated reaction. Scared, definitely.

“Jim, calm down. He's just a kid.”

While he did his best to calm his colleague down, Burt thought about his son. Did Kurt have sex with Sebastian? Just the thought about his precious, innocent, sweet boy having sex made him feel sick. He needed to talk with Kurt, and he needed to talk with him now.

 

 _You can't go home. You can't go home, Sebastian, you can't risk your father seeing you like this. You can't go home_. The tall boy didn't know what to do or where to go. He just wanted to take a shower, change his bloody clothes and cry himself to sleep, but he couldn't go home. Suddenly, he knew where to go. He had the key of Jeff's house. The blond Warbler had given him the key when they were kids, so that Sebastian could always have a safe place to go to. Without hesitation, Sebastian parked in front of Jeff's house. He felt dizzy as he stood up, but he stood strong. It took him a while to find the key, but the moment he found it he entered the familiar house, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. He was safe. Jeff's room – where he would find clean clothes – was upstairs. It took him all his strength to climb the stairs, but he succeeded nevertheless. He didn't feel okay. His head was spinning like a record, he was covered in blood, his lower lip was split open and he had a nasty looking cut on his left cheekbone. Why couldn't life be easy just once? Sebastian was so lost in his thoughts that he entered Jeff's room without knocking.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ!” the tall boy shouted and hurried to cover his eyes.

His best friend was face first on the bed, his ass in the air, while Nick was buried balls-deep inside him. He had seen them naked before – hell, they had a fucking threesome once, come on – but he really didn't need a live porn-show right now.

“Can you guys stop? I need help!”

Nick immediately stopped, though a mewl of pure dissatisfaction left Jeff's mouth. The dark-haired former Warbler forced his eyes to focus on Sebastian – instead of focusing on his so hot boyfriend – to see if Sebastian was all right and he almost fainted when he saw his friend.

“Fuck. What happened, man?” Nick asked while abruptly standing up and putting his boxer briefs on.

Hearing his boyfriend's concerned voice, Jeff raised his eyes too.

“Oh, shit! Bas, are you okay?” the blond guy asked.

Sebastian forced himself to shrug and cock his head as though appearing there covered in blood and wounds was no big deal.

“I'm absolutely dandy, Jeff. Can I take a shower, please? And borrow some clothes, maybe?”

Shocked and open-mouthed, Jeff just nodded. The moment Sebastian was in the bathroom, Jeff turned around to stare at his boyfriend.

“Did you see that too or am I completely out of my mind? Was Sebastian wounded?”

Nick took a step towards Jeff to hug him tightly.

“Yeah, babe, I saw that too. Do me a favour and fetch the first aid kit, okay? I'll call Hunter,” Nick said while rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend's back.

They really needed to take care of Sebastian and understand what the hell had happened to him.

 

Kurt was cooking lunch when Burt entered the kitchen. The blue-eyed boy turned around and smiled warmly at his dad.

“Hey, Dad. What are you doing here so early?” he asked.

Burt tried to answer, he really did, but he couldn't speak. He really didn't know how to talk with his son about what had happened at work. Kurt, who was still waiting for an answer, started to feel uneasy. _What the hell is going on?_

“Dad? Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

Burt shook his head and sat in his chair, gesturing for Kurt to do the same. Now in full panic mode, Kurt took a seat too. Was his father ill? Wasn't he feeling good? Had something bad happened?

“Dad, please, talk to me,” Kurt begged, his eyes filling with tears.

A few seconds later, Burt raised his eyes and took a look at his son. Kurt was staring at him with worry painted over his pale face. Knowing that making his kid worry wasn't fair, Burt opened his mouth to speak. _Time to grow a pair, Burt. Come on! You can do this. It's your kid we are talking about. Just ask him_.

“What's... the nature of your... relationship with Sebastian?”

If possible, Kurt turned ever paler at these words.

“What do you mean, Dad?” he asked, feigning innocence. Unfortunately – or fortunately – Burt knew his kid. He could detect when his kid was lying.

“Did he... was he... inappropriate with you? You can tell me, son. Everything is going to be okay, I swear.”

Kurt could not believe his ears. Did Burt think he had been _molested_? By _Sebastian_ , who was the most gentle, caring and harmless person he had ever known? Kurt hurried to shake his head.

“No, he has never been... inappropriate with me, Dad. Why are you asking me this?”

 _Is he okay?_ Kurt hadn't the strength to ask him this, but worry was consuming him like a fire. Burt took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Your friend, the Latin one, came by today. She argued with Sebastian, I think they sang something too. I really don't know why you Glee club kids have to sing all the time and everywhere, by the way,” _Santana and Sebastian singing together?_ Kurt would have laughed, but he felt like crying instead. Knowing that his son needed to know what had happened, Burt went on. “Anyway, she told me and Jim that you and Sebastian... that something happened last Friday night and I need you to tell me the truth, Kurt.”

Kurt, who had been staring at the floor, forced himself to look at his father's eyes. His dad looked worried sick and this sight nearly broke Kurt's heart. _Man up, Kurt_.

“Well, something kind of happened, but you don't need to worry about me. Really, everything is fine!”

Burt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unwanted images of his precious kid and Sebastian kissing and doing stuff filling his head. God, he wanted to spoon his own eyes out of his skull. Or maybe spoon _Sebastian_ 's eyes out of _his_ skull. _Keep calm, Burt. It's a kid we are talking about_. His son's voice brought him back to reality.

“Is Sebastian okay?”

Burt felt suddenly ashamed. He should have stopped Jim sooner. Sebastian hadn't deserved to be beaten up. Slowly, he shook his head.

“Jim overreacted, son. But I'm sure he'll be fine.”

Without another word, Kurt stood up and fetched his car's keys. He had to see Sebastian, he had to make sure that he was okay. _If Santana told him about the bet I am going to kill her with my bare hands_. Before he could open the front door, his father's voice stopped him.

“You know we'll have to talk about this, right?”

Kurt swallowed and nodded even though his father could not see him. He didn't care right now, he couldn't force himself to care. He just wanted to see him. And apologise.

“I know Dad. I love you, see you later,” Kurt said before opening the door and closing it behind his back. He just hoped everything was going to be fine. He couldn't lose Sebastian, not now that he was starting to feel something for him. Not now that he was starting to love him.

 

\- - -

 

The moment Kurt parked in front of Sebastian's house, he basically threw himself out of the car and ran to the door. Without a second thought, he rang the doorbell. He waited a few seconds before ringing it again and again, panic slowly taking control of his body. Was Sebastian so seriously injured that he couldn't open the door? Scary images of a beaten and bleeding Sebastian filled Kurt's mind. _No, please no. He is okay, he has to be okay_. He waited there one hour, just in case Sebastian was on his way home, but nothing changed. Nobody opened the door and the tall boy was nowhere to be seen. Forcing himself not to cry, Kurt considered calling Sebastian. _Would he pick up if I called him? Probably not. I wouldn't if I were him_. His eyes watering and his body shaking, the blue-eyed boy decided to go back home. He had never felt so guilty and ashamed of himself in his entire life. He turned his car on, but before he could even think about driving away, his cellphone rang. Hope filled his heart, but with just one look at his cellphone's screen his blood started to boil. Santana Lopez. Forcing himself not to throw his cellphone out of the window, Kurt picked up.

“Hello, Satan,” he growled.

Santana raised an eyebrow even though her friend could not see her. What the hell was wrong with Kurt? Why was he angry? She stood up from Brittany's bed and went into the bathroom to have some privacy.

“Hello, Tinkerbell. Why are your panties in a twist?”

Kurt had to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath. Going to prison for murder wasn't a great idea, so he had to calm down. He really had to calm the fuck down.

“What did you say to Sebastian, Santana? What happened?” he asked, trying to keep his voice down.

When he heard Santana chuckle he almost lost it.

“I just told him the truth, Cupcake. Now that you won the bet he's useless anyway, isn't he?”

Kurt forgot how to breathe for a second. Was she serious? _Useless_? He was so lost in his – murderous – thoughts that he didn't reply for a while.

“Kurt? Are you still there?” Santana asked, her voice showing worry and concern just for one second.

_No, I'm not fucking okay. I hate you. You ruined everything. Sebastian is going to be fired because of you. He doesn't deserve it. Hell, I probably don't deserve it either. You are a bitch._

“I love him, Santana.”

The moment these words left Kurt's mouth, he widened his eyes in surprise. Why the hell had he told her _this_? Santana remained silent for a few seconds.

“Fuck,” she eventually swore.

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah, 'fuck' summarises the situation pretty well,” he joked. He was still angry with Santana, but he knew she was probably berating herself right now. He knew his best friend like the back of his hand.

“I'm sorry, Kurt,” she said swallowing down her pride.

Now _this_ surprised Kurt. Santana never apologised, it wasn't her style. He appreciated it, but he wasn't ready to forgive her yet. He knew everything was going to be okay between them, but right now his priority was Sebastian.

“I'll call you later, San, okay?”

He ended the call before she could reply. He had to go back home and think about a way to find the green-eyed boy and apologise.

 

Sebastian smiled sadly at Jeff when his best friend handed him a cup of streaming coffee.

“Thanks, Jeff,” he said.

The blond Warbler perched on his bed, right beside the green-eyed boy. Seeing Sebastian so sad and defeated made his heart ache. _He fucking didn't deserve it_. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe they had hurt him so badly. Apparently, Sebastian couldn't believe it either. He couldn't stop running his tongue on his split lip, as though he needed proof that it had really happened. It had taken him almost half an hour to tell them exactly what had happened. Hunter, who had arrived just in time to hear the whole story, looked ready to kill somebody with his bare hands. When Sebastian took the first sip of coffee and grimaced in pain, Hunter stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

“Where are you going?” the green-eyed Warbler asked, his voice full of worry. He didn't want Hunter to do something stupid because of him.

The muscular boy chuckled angrily and shook his head in defeat – something that was definitely not typically him.

“I'd like to answer with something like 'kicking asses and taking names' but I know you wouldn't approve.”

Sebastian smiled and stood up to gingerly hug his friend. His ribs hurt like hell, so he had to be really careful with his movements, but Hunter deserved a hug for being an amazing friend. Seeing this exchange of affection, Jeff pouted.

“No hug for me?” he asked, making everybody laugh.

Sebastian sat on the bed and hugged Jeff too. He felt so lucky to have them and he would love to stay there with them the whole afternoon, but he knew that Jeff's parents were going to be home soon. Slowly, he stood up and smiled at Jeff.

“I'd better go. If your parents see me like this they are going to call _my_ parents and I really don't want to face them today.”

Nick frowned and exchanged a worried look with Hunter. None of them liked the idea of Sebastian alone with his thoughts, not tonight at least. It was Hunter who broke eye contact first, a sort of plan appearing in his mind.

“You can come home with me, if you want. My parents won't even notice you are there,” he said.

Sebastian smiled gratefully at him and nodded. Then, to stay in character, he playfully grinned and raised an eyebrow.

“This means we are going to fuck?” he asked seductively.

Hunter rolled his eyes and sighed, faking annoyance. Having the old Sebastian back was a total relief, but no way he would encourage him.

“We're not having this conversation again,” he replied.

Jeff and Nick burst out laughing, while Sebastian pretended to dry a non-existent tear from his face. Yes, he was _so_ lucky to have them.

 

The first thing Burt smelled when he entered home was chocolate. Kurt was definitely home. The middle-aged man sighed and prepared himself for an embarrassing conversation with his son. When he felt ready – or better, as ready as he was ever going to be – he went into the kitchen, where Kurt was busying himself with cookies. At this sight, a sad and nostalgic smile appeared on Burt's face. When Kurt was little, he used to prepare cookies and cakes with his mother all the time. Now, he generally baked when he was sad, nervous or worried.

“You didn't find him, did you?” he asked.

Kurt – who hadn't noticed his dad was back home – screamed and almost jumped out of his skin. Pale, shaken and wide-eyed, the counter-tenor turned around to look at his father.

“Dad, you scared me!” he complained.

Burt apologised and sat in his chair. The two remained silent for a few moments, just staring at each other and waiting for the other to speak first. Strangely, it was Kurt who broke the silence first.

“Please, don't fire Sebastian, Dad. He didn't do anything wrong,” he basically begged with pleading eyes.

Burt didn't know what to say. Was his son in love with Sebastian? Were they in a relationship? A couple? _Boyfriends_? The middle-aged man remained silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

“Can you explain to me _exactly_ what happened, son?”

Kurt blushed and lowered his eyes, shame and guilt visiting him like old friends. His father deserved to know the truth – and Sebastian deserved to keep his job. With shaking voice, he told him all the truth.

“It was just a stupid bet with Santana. I'm not proud of it, but it happened and now Sebastian is going to hate me forever,” the blue-eyed boy said to conclude his speech.

Using all his willpower, Kurt raised his red-rimmed eyes to look at his father, who hadn't said a thing since Kurt had started his speech. Was his father going to throw him out? What was he going to find in his eyes? Disgust? Anger? Shame? Burt was staring at the table and trying to process everything that Kurt had told him. His son was having sex. He still couldn't believe it. Knowing that his son was waiting for him to say something, he slowly raised his eyes.

“You did something incredibly stupid, you know it, right?” he asked.

Kurt nodded and waited for the lightning to strike. Burt sighed and gently caressed his son's cheek.

“I guess you are not my sweet kid any more. You've grown up. You are old enough to make your own mistakes, but be careful, okay?”

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. His father was clearly disappointed – hell, he had every right to be – but he wasn't going to throw him out. He really had the best dad in the world.

“So... You are not angry?” he hesitantly asked.

Burt raised an eyebrow.

“You can bet I'm angry, Kurt. You used and hurt one of my co-workers, a good guy who didn't deserve it. You are officially grounded, young man,” Kurt flinched but nodded. He definitely deserved it. Burt stared at his son's mortified expression for a while before sighing.

“I'll call Sebastian and tell him that I expect to see him at work tomorrow. Feel free to come over, okay?”

Kurt felt his eyes filling with tears. He couldn't believe that his father was willing to do this for him. With a small smile on his face, he hugged his father tightly.

“I love you, Dad. Thanks.”

Burt smiled and hugged him back. Everything was going to be fine, he was sure of it.

“I love you too, buddy. But you are still grounded.”

 

 _You can do this. Just breathe. Everything is going to be okay_. Sebastian took a deep breath before entering Burt's shop. He should be happy that he still had his job, but he was nervous nevertheless. He almost fainted when he made eye contact with Burt. _Am I going to die?_ All the anxiety left him when Burt smiled at him.

“Hi, Sebastian,” the middle-aged man gently said.

The green-eyed boy forced himself to smile and wave his hand at his boss.

“Hi, Burt.”

Burt stared at Sebastian's injured face for a few seconds, guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks. He should have stopped Jim sooner. Then, Sebastian's voice brought him back to reality.

“I'm so sorry, Burt,” Sebastian said, regret and sadness clear in his voice.

Burt frowned.

“What for, kid?”

The green-eyed boy bit his lower lip – and almost swore for the pain – before answering.

“For betraying your trust.”

 _And banging your son_ he added in his mind. Burt shook his head before smiling reassuringly at him.

“No harm done. Now go and wear your coveralls, we have work to do.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded – _don't cry, Sebastian, don't fucking cry_ – before heading towards the 'employees only' room. The moment he entered it and closed the door behind his back, a well-known voice scared him.

“Hey, Bas.”

Kurt was staring at him from a chair, guilt painted all over his beautiful face. Sebastian knew he should probably run away – or beat him up – but he didn't. He just stood there. Their eyes were locked and they were both saying a lot of things without using words. Kurt's eyes were saying _I'm sorry_. _It's my fault_. _Don't hate me_. _I like you_. Sebastian's eyes were saying _I don't trust you_. _You hurt me_. _You broke my heart_. _I loved you_. When the silence between them became too much to handle, Sebastian sighed.

“What are you doing here, Kurt?”

Kurt stood up and took one step towards Sebastian, but he didn't try to touch him. He knew the older boy wouldn't appreciate it now. _Man up, Kurt. One shot, one kill_.

“I want to ask you out on a date.”

Sebastian definitely wasn't expecting this and his expression clearly showed it.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Without breaking eye contact, Kurt emptied his heart, his words full of sincerity.

“I like you and I'm sorry for what happened, but I know I can't say anything to make things right. So let me _do_ something instead of _say_ something. Let me show you how much I regret what I did.”

 _Let me show you how much I love you_. Sebastian didn't know what to say.

“Why bother with a date if you just want sex?”

Resentment and pain were clear in Sebastian's voice and his harsh words made Kurt flinch. _Okay, I deserved it_. He knew he had to say more if he wanted to convince him that it wasn't just sex he wanted.

“Because I want way more than just sex. I want to _be_ with you,” Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. Kurt blushed and clenched his hands in fists. He knew he shouldn't say this, but he couldn't hold it any longer. “I _love_ you, you idiot! Okay? I love you and I'm sorry.”

Kurt looked on the verge of tears and this sight broke Sebastian's heart. Was Kurt sincere? Could he trust him? _Only one way to find out, right?_

“One date,” he said before he could change his mind.

Kurt's smile was so bright it could have put the sun to shame. Seeing this, Sebastian felt suddenly better, like he was doing the right thing. And maybe he was, after all.

“And you're buying me dinner,” he went on with a playful grin.

Kurt laughed. He had never felt better. Apparently, Sebastian was willing to forgive and forget. Willing to give him – them – a chance.

“I think we can arrange that.”

Sebastian smiled at him and opened his locker to fetch his coveralls. Then, one hand already on the button of his jeans, he turned towards Kurt.

“I should change for work now.”

Unable to help himself, Kurt smiled flirtatiously.

“Do you need a hand?” he asked while winking at him.

The former Warbler faked a horrified and scandalised expression.

“I'm not that kind of guy, you should at least buy me dinner first,” he joked.

Both Kurt and Sebastian laughed. Hearing them laugh from the other room, Burt smiled. His kid was not perfect – and he definitely wasn't a kid any more – but at least he was humble enough to admit it when he was wrong. And, apparently, things were going to be all right. They were going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
